PrankStuck Beta
by CinnamonShip
Summary: Parody of Homestuck. Rated T for language. I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS! I'll try my best to update as fast as possible! **Edit: ... Sorrow engulfs the readers, forgive me**
1. VIEW: Alpha Demo

**DEMOOOOOOO**

* * *

Siften stood up. "Yo, Minnie, Mickey, come over here!" John and Dave came over. "For the last time, our names are-" "Sorry, I just had to." "You're so ignorant sometimes, Shifter." "And YOU stop calling me THAT." Dave rolled his eyes under his shades. "We should've met up with Jewel and Ruby by now," Dave said, saying their middle names. "Right. Here." June said. Lily rolled her eyes. "What? Jealous cuz we're named after our parents' cool parents?" Siften teased. "Yeah right." Lily scowled. The girls never got along. Mostly cuz they're not gay. But John and Dave are. Their real names are Star, John, and Dipper, Dave. But it sounds retarded so they'd rather be called by their grandparents cool names.

* * *

**Dat's all. I just wanted to do that, I'll be uploading the actual story later. As in the Beta, not Alpha. Lucky bastards. I'm not making the Alpha until I'm done with this. That'll be a LIFE TIME. So I'm guessing I'll be done with this when I'm somewhere in REALLY FRICKING ADULT.**


	2. Act ?: The Writers

**I feel like doing something sad so... Let's go back to a thousand years ago! *no! Not doing the song!* This is when MistFall, Baby Fall and Baby Mist(mist is older) are still rulers. Jeff (Get it? Cuz the main character is a Jr? No? He's not? Well he is now! *nothing happens on the profile!*) was the person who rose the Moon and granted sleep to those in it's reach, and MistFall was the person who rose the sun and gave those in it's grasp strength and hope. But life does not last forever...**

* * *

"Is it time?" "Yes, it is time, Jeff..."

Jeff walked carefully with MistFall to the balcony and looked up at the sky.

"Are you sure you have the strength?" "Yes, now hurry, we are already late."

Jeff looked up at the dark nightfall sky and his eyes started to glow. MistFall, slowly did the same.

"May the sunrise-" "And may the Moon..."

MistFall fell over. Jeff looked at her surprised and helped her up. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?!" "Y-yes... fine... It seems that... Even my time... is over..." "WHAT! This can't be! It's... I don't want to be alone again! I might accidentally harm-" "I trust you won't harm my children. You don't have the heart. Do not worry. I will be with Leaf Tree again." "I'm sorry..." "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong... Goodbye, Jeff."

MistFall was surrounded by a Green Aura and disappeared into the sky. Jeff, teary eyed, looked into the sky and wiped his tears away.

"May- May the Sunrise, and the Moon... Fall."

Slowly, the moon went right, and the sun appeared left.

"Bye MistFall. You were a good mentor."

***Fall is 6 and Mist is 8***

"Jeff? Are you okay?"(Fall) "I'm fine little ones. *cough* Just ill is all."

Jeff was in his bed, ill has stricken him 1 week before and he felt worse and worse by the hour. Mist and Fall were already 8 and 6 and they already knew how to rise the sun and moon, but they did it sloppily.

Fall exited the room with an,"OK?".

"Mist, don't tell Fall but, *cough* whatever happens *cough cough* be strong, don't give up!" "Grandpa? What do you mean?"

It's odd how they've come to call him grandpa.

"I think... It's time I've passed away. I'll tell your mother you've said hello! Heh heh! *cough!*"

You're really trying to make it light hearted? You're a kind man.

"But..."

A Blue Aura surrounds you and you fell to a deep sleep.

***Mist is 16 and Fall is around 14*

"Sister?" "Yes, Fall?" "I've made a world for them!" "Who?" "Oh yeah... I've found a dimension where me and you are the supposed "writers" and a group of friends travel into her world! *whisper: Plus we're 12 and 13 for some odd reason*" "That's wonderful, Fall!" "Do you want to see it?" "Of course!"

Fall runs to her room, excited. You hope they aren't too mean.

Your pesterchum beeps.

-prankMaster started pranking snowFall-

PM: helllooooo!  
SF: Hello, who're you?  
PM: Fall!  
PM: Who're you?  
PM: GAH!  
PM: nvm, i gtg, my sister is bothering me.  
PM: sorry!

-prankMaster has been caught!-

Odd. Who were they again?

"Mist! Are you going in now?"

You laugh. It doesn't matter. You run into Fall's room.

IN THE OTHER DIMENSION!

Mist: Who was that? :3  
Fall: None of your business!  
Mist: *giggle* Okay! If you say so!  
Fall: *rolls eyes!*  
Mist: I challenge you to a prank war!  
Fall: ... IT.  
Mist: Plbt.  
Fall: IS. ON!

* * *

**Light-hearted and Sad-stuck at the same time! X3**


	3. Act ?: The 3rd Dimension

**Okay, you guys know two dimensions. 1: Dimension of Prankstuck & Homestuck, 2: Dimension of the Writers. In the dimension of the Writers, Mist and Fall live alone, and Jeff died natural causes. But this Dimension will be different. It will be the impact of this chapter that changes the 1st Dimension; Prankstuck. (Solar is the Writer of Light, Lunar is the Writer of Breath, and Light Shade is the Writer of Rage)**

* * *

The Dimension of the 3 Sisters  
(This is just going to be here because it will make an impact on the game, it's not canon)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lunar Eclipse exclaimed. "Sister... Is something wrong?" Light Shade asked, a questioning look on her face. Light Shade and Solar Dawn took a step closer. "NOT, ONE MORE STEP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" "Lunar, what is the meaning of this?!" Solar questioned, ignoring Lunar and taking a step closer. "I SAID-" Lunar flew up a little. "STEP, BACK!" Lunar fired a wind blast that sent Solar and Light flying to the far wall.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE RULER OF ILION AND THAT WILL BE ME!"

Lunar turned a little grey and colourless as Jeff walked in. "Lunar!" Jeff exclaimed. She ignored him and stomped on the ground, making it grumble and the moon rose up, starless because Light hadn't rose the stars. "Lunar! Lower the moon now! It is your duty!" Solar said, getting up. "Jeff! Get Light out of here!" Jeff nodded and he and Light ran out the room. "Duty?! DUTY!? I have no Duties except-" Lunar took a step closer. "TO ERASE YOU!" Lunar shouted. (Ha ha, writing pun... not funny)

ONE EPIC FIGHT LATER...

* * *

First Dimension of Prankstuck  
(This is canon)

The sun rose, the moon fell. For the first time in her land, Dream saw the sun.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you know there are more than 2 dimensions. There are like... 593 dimensions. Don't worry! Only around 4 are canon! Or more like only four are told... The dimension of Prankstuck, dimension of Writers, Dimension of the 3 sisters, Dimension of Ponies. Because, why not?**


	4. Act 1: Prank Day

**So I discontinued my SolGam/Kurtuna for a parody? Man, my life sucks. But who cares what I think? Let's get on with the Parody.**

* * *

A boy stands on his bed in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 5th of June, is this boy's turn to prank Shifter. Though it was long ago he was given life, it is only today he will be able to prank his guardian! He often calls it Prank Day

But is the name of this boy?  
Idiotic Lemon Smelter.

Try again, ass face.  
Jeff.

Your name is Jeff. As was previously mentioned it is your Prank Day. A number of tools are scattered about your room. You have a variety of Prank Ideas. You have a passion for drawing upside-down blindfolded. You like to program computers and you are not bad, but not good either. You have a fondness for interesting activities, and are an aspiring amateur artist. You also like to play games sometimes.

What will you do?  
Retrieve stuffed bunny from drawer.  
Your bunny is in your closet, Idiotic Lemon!

Out of sympathy for Jeff's clumsy arms, you pick up the bat blocking the closet for him and put it on his bed.  
Quickly retrieve bunny from closet.  
You retrieve your bunny from the closet. You use this for when you can't sleep at night.  
You captchalogue it in your sylladex. You have no idea what that actually means though.  
There are other items in the closet.  
Examine contents of closet.

In here you keep an array of humorous artifacts, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a cunning prankster.

But still, you are not good at pranking.

Among the artifacts are: One (1) bunny [currently captchalogued in your sylladex], one (1) pair of trick handcuffs, one (1) real sword, one (1) beret, one (1) pair of old broken glasses, several (?) smoke eggs, several (?) bouncy balls, and one (1) copy of How to Prank your FRIENDS.  
Some of this useless stuff may actually come in handy today. For now, you decide to take the smoke eggs you stole from David's room at some point.  
Captchalogue smoke eggs.

You stow the smoke eggs on one of your captchalogue cards in your sylladex.  
You still aren't totally sure what that means, but you are starting to get the hang of the vernacular at least.  
You have two empty captchalogue cards remaining.

Equip stuffed bunny.  
You aren't totally sure if "equip" is a verb with the abstract behavioral medium in which you dwell, but you give it a try anyway.

Unfortunately, you cannot access the bunny! Their card is underneath the one you just used to captchalogue the smoke eggs. You will have to use the pellets first in order to access the bunny. But this is probably inadvisable, since you'd just make your room lousy with smoke!  
Your sylladex's force modus is currently dictated by the logic of a stack data structure. You were never all that great with data structures and you find the concept puzzling and mildly irritating.  
But with any hope, perhaps you will advance new, more practical fetch modi for your sylladex with a little more experience.

Examine Milk Duds Poster.

Is it even possible to get any more hard boiled than that? You really doubt it. This poster is one of the most stupidest purchases you've made. It's pretty small. You've been meaning to hang another poster on top of it soon.

Read note on bed.  
"I know you're gonna prank me today. BRING IT ON -Shifter"

This note is rich with the aromas of chocolates and pies.  
Beside the note is a rolled up poster, much bigger than the Milk Dud's one.

Take poster.

Another Prank Day artifact. You wonder what is printed on the poster. You'll need some way to hang it on your wall.

Acquire hammer and nails that are noticeably under your bed. They will come in handy.

You first place the HAMMER into your sylladex.  
But now all of your captchalogue cards are full. You wonder what will happen if you try to take the nails?  
You guess it doesn't hurt to try.

Take nails.

You captchalogue four (4) nails into the top card, and push all the artifacts down a card.  
The bunny is pushed entirely out of the deck!  
Oh well. It's probably completely useless anyway. But you probably don't want to do that again, unless you want to drop the smoke eggs and suffer the consequences.  
In any case, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful.

Squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk.

This is the dumbest idea you've had in weeks!  
STUPID STUPID STUPID.  
And yet the polished surface of your desk...  
It beckons.

Combine the nails and hammer.

You merge the top two cards.  
The hammer and nails are now captchalogued on the same card and can be used together.

Use hammer/nails on poster.

You use the hammer and nails card in conjunction with the card beneath it.

Nail poster to wall.

You use the hammer, nails, and poster on the Milk Duds poster on the wall.  
It's glorious. Exactly what you wanted. Your guardian really came through this time.

Equip Sword from closet.

That was a bit random, but you decide to do it anyways. While you're in your closet you decide to take the Bouncy Balls too.

* * *

**I REGRET NOTHING. I literally had to listen through the Homestuck Comic because I hadn't heard Homestuck's story for a long time, I almost forgot about it. It's short, but WORTH IT. OuO**


	5. Act 1: Not 1, Not 2, but 3 Packages!

**I made a few stupid mistakes on the last chapter... I'm an idiot.**

* * *

You captchalogue the bouncy balls, you only have 2 spaces left again. You captchalogue the Sword.

Allocate the sword to the specibus.

Jeff allocates the sword to the specibus. It ends up being his permanent weapon! Well... Fuck. You hit yourself multiple times on the head and thought. "At least it wasn't those nails... or the Hammer." You sigh and go downstairs to your Living Room. What ARE you doing downstairs? You question yourself but then notice a large present by your couch. You walk up to it.

Unwrap it.

You start unwrapping the present until a bunch of foam falls on your head. But you don't really care. You continue opening it until you find a giant... Puppet. You can't captchalogue it and use it for pranking Shifter like you want, so it just stays there looking stupid.

Kick it.

You kick it. You achieved nothing! You glare at the puppet and try to decide where to go. Go to...

The kitchen!

You go to the kitchen and see Shifter making a bunch of pies. You weren't prepared for this. Shifter turns around. You...

BATTLE!

You lunge at her, sword first. She uses a pie as protection. She throws a pie at you. You dodge. You throw your Bouncy Balls around her feet and make her unable to move. You throw a nearby Pie at her and succeed. She starts picking up the balls. You throw the Smoke Eggs down and run to the Living Room and hide for a while... You hear the clatter of Pie tins. She's off to making more pies again. You get out from under the couch (secret hiding spot) and sneak off into your bedroom. You notice someone's trying to Pester you.

**maskedJester** started pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

MJ: yo.  
MJ: bro are you there?  
MJ: Jeff.  
CT: sup?  
MJ: finally you answer.  
CT: sorry dude, I just had to prank someone.  
MJ: lay it on me.  
CT: what? look i just had to prank Shifter.  
MJ: cool, did you win?  
CT: hell yeah!  
MJ: good job. i had a feeling you would win so i mailed something to you.  
CT: what?  
MJ: it's up for you to find out.  
CT: what does that mean?

**maskedJester **ceased pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

Look outside the window.

You look outside to see your mailbox's red thing up! You open the window and jump out. Because you are not David, you land on your face. It was worth it though, because by the time you went to the mailbox, Shifter was opening the door. You grab the green and red packages and run behind your backyard tree. You think you saw a Pink Package, probably from Tulip. You see Shifter take everything but the Pink Package and leave. You look inside the mailbox again and take it. You sneak inside the house and into your room. You set the packages down on your bed.

Open packages.

You decide to open the Pink Package. It held a Purple Dinosaur. Tulip is the only one that knows.

Open the Red Package.

You open the Red Package and find a Illion Beta. Cool! You always wanted this but just didn't have the time or the money. You get it out of the plastic that surrounds it and put it in your laptop. Your laptop has a CD thing so it'll be fine. You start uploading the Beta and stare at the green package. You walk up to it and start opening it. It's taped! You could use the sword, but it might break what's inside. You think about it until someone starts messaging you. Well, not someone, but three people. You sigh and captchalogue it. You walk up to your laptop.

Answer them!

You pull up Tulip.

**sanityTherapist **started pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

ST: Did you get my package?  
CT: yes! i love it! thanks, T!  
ST: No problem. Oh, yeah, dude did you get the Beta David sent you?  
CT: yeah, and i'm trying to open Jane's but i don't have anything sharp and small.  
ST: Oh... Do you at least have the actual game?  
CT: yeah.  
ST: I'll wait for you to just open the box. It's what you need to be a host, cause if you join mine, it's gonna be laggy as shiz.  
CT: yeah, i know. i'll ask Shifter.  
ST: Okay, bye.  
CT: bye.

**carelessTroublemaker **ceased pestering **sanityTherapist**

Answer David!

**maskedJester **started pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

MJ: yo.  
CT: sup?  
MJ: did you get my package?  
CT: yeah, it's what i wanted, thanks!  
MJ: no problem, just giving away that game, i don't really need two copies.  
CT: you had enough money to buy two?!  
MJ: nah, i got one from my bro on my last birthday and my aunt gave me one last Christmas.  
CT: that. is. OP. man.  
MJ: i know. i gotta go, bro's smuppets are calling me. see ya later.  
CT: okay bye.

**maskedJester **ceased pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

Answer Jane!

**gardenBunny **started pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

GB: Hi!  
GB: Oh, you're probably somewhere else other than your room...  
GB: I guess I'll talk to you later then!

**gardenBunny **ceased pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

Get up and go talk to Shifter!

You start to get up but then your Pesterchum beeped again.

**carcinoGeneticist **started trolling **carelessTroublemaker**

CG: FUCKASS GET ON!  
CT: what do YOU want?  
CG: JUST LISTEN.  
CT: no.

**carelessTroublemaker **ceased pestering ******carcinoGeneticist**

You tried to get up until another beep. Who is it now?!

**milkDuds **started paying attention to **carelessTroublemaker**

Your anger dies down. It was just S. No one really knows her real name, but whatever.

MD: Hey bro!  
CT: sup?  
MD: You got time to talk?  
CT: yeah sure.  
MD: 8PI9BU63  
CT: what?  
MD: Oh... nothing! I just came to tell you, there are knives in your kitchen, like normal, REMEMBER?  
CT: oh, yeah. but how did you know to tell me, now?

**milkDuds** stopped paying attention to **careless****Troublemaker**

* * *

**That was pretty long! (It took FOREVER to type that statement in!) I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Act 1: The Game

You get off the laptop and walk to your door. You go downstairs, then into the kitchen. You search for a knife in the drawers and captchalogue one. You use the knife on the Green Package. You get a bunch of Modi and a "Host Privilege" Illion Beta. You run into your room, and see that Illion is fully installed. You take out the previous CD and exchange it with the Host Version. It... Re-installs. You sigh and go into the kitchen.

Get some Soda!

You go to the fridge and get some Fanta. You open it and sip. "Ahh!" Fucking brain freezes! You throw away the Fanta and run upstairs, upset. And when you get upstairs, the laptop had a fucking ERROR sign! FUCKING GREAT.

Throw the Host Privilege down in disgust.

You get out the CD and then someone starts pestering you.

**milkDuds **starting paying attention to **carelessTroublemaker**

MD: Bro, don't harm the CD Jane gave you.  
CT: how did you?  
MD: No time to explain, but don't harm it. Just captchalogue it. I sent over a bunch of captchalogue cards, btw do you still have those Modi?  
CT: how do you know?  
MD: Well, I helped Jane with the package.  
CT: oh.  
MD: Now, change it to Fetch Modi.

Jeff changes it to Fetch Modi: Fifo and Filo and... Figo.

MD: Now change it to the only Tree Modi you have.

Jeff now changes it to Tree Modi: Roots

CT: i did that.  
MD: Okay. So now you can access those 4 Modi without wasting a whole captchalogue card.  
CT: thanks  
MD: No problem. And the captchalogue cards are probably there by now. I think it was Blue.  
CT: okay thanks.  
MD: No problem.

**milkDuds **stopped paying attention to **carelessTroublemaker**

Captchalogue the CD!

Jeff captchalogues the CD and looks out his window. The red thing is up again! Man those mail men travel fast. You open the window and jump out again. You fall on your face and get up. You run to the mailbox and take out a blue package and a red envelope. You sneak into your room again. You start opening the Blue Package and find 4 captchalogue cards. The CD falls out. You pick it up again and you also pick up the Dinosaur Tulip sent you. Now you have 6 captchalogue cards, 8 counting the ones you still have in your captchalogue.

**milkDuds **started paying attention to **carelessTroublemaker**

MD: Yo  
CT: sup?  
MD: Did ya get it?  
CT: yeah, thanks!  
MD: No problem. Do you want to play on mine?  
CT: uh... i don't have the Host one.  
MD: I know, I meant me as the Host.  
CT: okay. let me just message Tulip.  
MD: KK.

**milkDuds **is staring at **carelessTroublemaker**

**carelessTroublemaker **started Pestering **sanityTherapist  
**

CT: T.  
ST: Hi.  
CT: dude, can i play with you later? S wants to play Illion with me.

ST: It's fine, I was about to tell you I can't play right now, cause my internet's not working that well.  
CT: okay, bye.  
ST: Goodbye.

**sanityTherapist **stopped pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

**carelessTroublemaker **started pestering **milkDuds **again

CT: yeah, i can play.  
MD: Cool! I'll be the host!  
CT: okay.

**milkDuds **stopped paying attention to **carelessTroublemaker.**

Open Illion

You start to open Illion.

**Illion:**

It starts with a loading screen. Finding Host... Finding Host... Host Found!  
**carelessTroublemaker **joined **milkDuds**.

You are now S. You don't know your real name, but you know it started with an S and you know a lot, people call you a mind reader sometimes but you just look at the situation and guess. Your friend Jeff just logged into your game. You're host. You see Jeff in his room, he is on his laptop. You select his useless desk and delete it for more Candy. He is now typing.

**carelessTroublemaker **started pestering **milkDuds**

CT: why did you do that?!  
MD: We needed Candy.  
CT: what?  
MD: Candy is money in the game.  
CT: oh...  
MD: I can make a few things now actually.  
CT: wait a moment...

Jeff looks out his window. You zoom out. A car is parking in the drive-way. The car is pulled into the land by Black Residue!

CT: what was that?!  
MD: I don't know. But it's just the car, Shifter might have escaped.

You know you are lying.

CT: if you say so...  
MD: I'm gonna place a Rocktruder in your empty space.  
CT: okay.

You open the Extended Registry and bought a Rocktruder. You put it in the place of his desk. You need a little more room. You extend his room a little. It costed a fair amount of Candy. You then deploy the Totem Maker. You don't know what the heck this thing does, but it looks neat!

Open Candy Cache.

You open the Candy Cache and started talking to Jeff again.

MD: It seems expanding the dimensions of your room cost us some "Build Candy".  
MD: But deploying the Maker did not appear to incur any expense.  
MD: It looks like certain objects are freebies, probably to help you set up the game.  
CT: wow, ok.  
CT: what do they do?  
MD: I think it's up to you to find out.  
MD: All I can do is drop stuff in your house, and move it around, apparently.  
CT: how do i move stuff around? it sounds fun!  
MD: I don't think you can as the guest. You will need to load the Host Privileges.  
MD: You should have received both separate CDs. I am running both on my computer right now.  
CT: what?  
MD: Did you get another CD in the mail?  
CT: yes?  
MD: Once you load the Host and the Main CD and establish a connection, I'm sure you will be able to manipulate my environment in the same manner.  
MD: Now do you know what to do?  
CT: oh man.  
CT: i think so, but the CD's scratched. and i don't think my laptop can handle 2 CDs.  
MD: Okay.

You deploy the Alchemiter but can't place it anywhere!. Well that's a tight squeeze. You decide to extend his room even more. You then place the Alchemiter to the new space.

* * *

**I'm lazy so I guess that's it. I feel like actually reading this. I feel stupid but... The preview... It beckons...**


	7. Act 1: Meteor Shower

You open the Candy Cache again and check it.

**Candy Cache  
****Build Candy: **15/20  
**Sugar: **16/20  
**Candy Canes:** 12/20  
**Candy Ash: **17/20  
**Blue Gusher: **18/20  
**Green Gusher: **12/20  
**Red Gusher: **15/20  
**Purple Gusher: **12/20  
**Yellow Gusher: **10/20  
**Little Gusher:** 4/10  
**?: **0  
**Caramel: **1/2  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**Gum: **5/10  
**Marshmallow:** 10/12  
**Silly Worm: **0/5  
**?: **0**  
?: **0  
**Tiny Marshies: **0/10  
**?:** 0  
**?:** 0  
**Poly: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**Sugar Rush: **0/5  
**Mini Worm: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**Butter: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**Rock Candy: **0/5  
**Cotton Candy: **0/10  
**?: **0  
**Iron: **0  
**?: **0  
**Milk Duds: **0/10  
**?: **0  
**Peppermint: **0/10**  
?:** 0

MD: So... What now?  
CT: did you hear that?  
MD: What?

He can't answer you, he's staring out his window. You zoom out again. There are Meteors falling down somewhere far from Jeff's house.

CT: JEEZ!  
MD: Dude, open the Rocktruder.

Jeff gets away from the window and tries to open the lid of the Rocktruder.

CT: i can't it's too heavy.  
MD: Try using the hammer you had.  
CT: okay.

Jeff gets the hammer that was on his Drawer. He goes back to the Rocktruder and starts hitting the Lid with it. The lid is starting to come off. You pick up the Puppet from downstairs and start hitting the lid with it. The hammer breaks and your hand becomes tired. Jeff goes to the kitchen and goes out with a Shovel. He hits the lid and it comes off, revealing a rainbow cylinder.

He captchalogues it. After he did, a Dark Blue flying Gumball came out.

You are now Jeff. The blue flying gumball followed you everywhere. You notice a timer on the Rocktruder. You get nervous.  
CT: i feel like we should be hurrying. that countdown is making me nervous.  
CT: S?  
CT: anyway, it looks like we are going to need this card too.  
MD: Sorry, yeah we probably are. And this one too.

S puts down a punched card on the floor near him. You get the card. You go on your laptop.

CT: this thing keeps following me around.  
CT: i think it's trying to talk to me or something.  
MD: That is probably the "Corn sprite".  
MD: It apparently needs to be "prototyped".  
MD: Twice, actually.  
MD: Whatever the hell that means.  
MD: These walkthroughs are horrendously written.  
CT: hmm, ok.  
CT: well, you are the one with the cursor so just do whatever you think is the right thing to do!  
CT: also, isn't it a gumball?  
MD: I guess... I'm gonna merge the Teddy... The blue Dinosaur, the ones next to the Purple one.  
CT: there was a blue one?  
MD: Yeah...

**carelessTroublemaker **ceased pestering **milkDuds**

You captchalogue your laptop and your Teddies. The Purple Dino and the Bear. You put them in the card with the card in it. S picks up something from the closet. She places it down. It was a shoulder bag. You put on the bag and put the laptop in along with the teddies. You take out your phone from the Drawer. You forgot this was even there. You download Pesterchum and talk to S.

**carelessTroublemaker **started pestering **milkDuds**

MD: Hurry up and put the totem in the Totem Maker!  
CT: okay, okay, jeez.

You walk up to the totem maker and S is merging the Blue Dino with the Sprite. She succeeded and you got... a Blue sprite that looks like a baby Dino! Aw... That's adorable. You, however don't know what to do. There's a slot. You put the punched card in the slot. You put the rainbow thing horizontally under the newly formed spikes of the Maker.

Activate Maker.

The lathe carves one (1) totem. You take the totem.

CT: what are you doing?!  
MD: Trying to search up cheating.  
CT: that didn't make sense, so now, TELL ME WHAT TO DO.  
MD: Uh... take that totem and put it in the... Alchemiter?

You go and put the totem on the Alchemiter and a tree makes an apple fall on your head.

TAKE A BITE OUT OF THAT APPPLLLLEEEE!

Uh... S breaks an empty wall. A meteor is coming! You prepare to throw... You throw the apple.

**END OF ACT 1**


	8. Act 2: The more, the merrier

**YAYYYYY ACT 2, Yeeessss! XuX Lol. I kinda skimmed over stuff from the comic but it's fine, right?**

* * *

The Corn Sprite divides. The two halves go their separate ways, leaving behind the Sprite portion. Your phone's beeping. You answer S.

MD: Jeff?  
MD: Are you there?

**milkDuds **is staring at **carelessTroublemaker**

CT: hey, yeah i'm here!  
CT: and not dead i think.  
MD: I know.  
MD: I've been watching you scramble through the house like a lunatic.  
MD: You should have answered me sooner.  
CT: oh man, sorry, i was looking around for Shifter and i can't find her anywhere!  
CT: have you seen her?  
MD: No. I'm sure she'll turn up.  
MD: We have more important things to address right now.  
CT: yeah, like where am i?  
MD: I don't know that either. But I've determined your neighborhood was destroyed by the meteor. Wherever you were transported, it saved you from the impact.  
MD: I've been reading reports in the news. Over the last few days, there have been many smaller meteor collisions with people's homes around the world.  
MD: And they seem to be getting bigger. Yours was the biggest they've identified so far.  
CT: wow, ok.  
CT: so then i guess if this is all the game's doing, then the point is for us to save the world?  
MD: Perhaps.  
CT: then we'd better get moving and figure this game out!  
MD: Yes, but wait.  
CT: ok.  
MD: I'll meet you outside  
CT: wait, S! one thing...  
MD: What?  
CT: you never even wished me Good Luck!  
CT: um... hello?  
MD: I was working on something to send you, but I was running late with it.  
MD: I didn't want you to think I believed meager well wishes alone would suffice for the occasion.  
MD: That said, Good Luck, Jeff.  
CT: haha, oh jeez, that is silly!  
CT: anyway, thanks!

**carelessTroublemaker **has started talking to someone else

You decide to go outside. You see someone outside. "Hello?" The person turned around. "Hello, Jeff." Jeff looked at the person. He looked familiar... Was it... Could it be? "John...?" "Yup! Look, Jeff, I can't have my little... Uh... son to die. Look. It's dangerous out there. Please... Come with me to where you need to be."

**Yes? No?**

**YES: "Really?" "Of course. I.. guess it won't hurt. :)" "Yes," He pulls you to the edge of the land. "It will"**

No: "What?" "No, I can't. Sorry, 'Dad' but you can't be my dad. Shifter described you to be happier, and she said she would probably never see him again. He is 'supposedly' stuck in another dimension. Whatever the heck that means." "Siften. I should've known. I'm proud of you." The person you thought was John turns to mist and floats downward. He had left a Ying-And-Yang necklace behind. You wear it. Your shoulder bag reminds you to talk to S. You get out your phone.

**maskedJester, sanityTherapist, and gardenBunny have joined milkDuds.**

Jeff looked at his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

MD: I don't think they can hear you.  
CT: dang.

**maskedJester **started pestering **carelessTroublemaker**

CT: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
MJ: calm dude, calm.  
CT: what are you guys doing in my game?  
MJ: don't know. I just wanted to play. so did Tulip.

**carelessTroublemaker **stopped talking to **maskedJester**

**carelessTroublemaker **started talking to **gardenBunny**

GB: How did you get that meeting thingy?  
CT: don't know, don't care. WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!  
GB: I only wanted to play with you guys. ;-;  
CT: sorry.

**carelessTroublemaker **stopped talking to **gardenBunny**

**carelessTroublemaker **apologized to **milkDuds **for talking to someone else

CT: what do we do?  
MD: There are gates up there. I'm gonna build up.  
CT: okay.

**milkDuds **is staring at **carelessTroublemaker**

While S is doing construction to the top of the house, you spot a MP3. SWEET! You pick it up and notice some song names.

**LISTEN TO THESE. THEY'RE REALLY GOOD. SONGS BELONG TO RESPECTED OWNERS.**

1. Game of life by JubyPhonic

2. Bad Harmony by unknown

3. Get out alive by ThreeDaysGrace

4. Puppet (Mary's theme) by unknown

5. Memory (Ib's theme) by unknown

6. Elven Lied Lilium by unknown**  
**

7. Noir Melody by unknown

8. Lugia's Song by unknown

9. Safe & Sound Nightcore by unknown

10. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry by unknown

11. Stuck like a Fly (Homestuck) by unknown

12. Animal I have become Nightcore by unknown

You find these songs strange. You decide to listen to them anyways. They were creepy and you regret listening to them. You captchalogue the MP3 and walk over to your friends.

* * *

**w That was short. I made a Playlist for this. The name is Prankstuck's MP3. It'll be updated as the Playlist in the story will be. The playlist is on Youtube.**


	9. Act 2: Made with 666 words!

**This chapter is going to reflect on the future, so mostly it's like a future spoil that needs to happen.**

* * *

"Guys, can you hear me?" "Duh we can hear you!" Jeff jumped at the response Jane gave him. "Really?" Jane: Yeah. We couldn't hear you earlier but it seems now we can hear you... uh... not so good really.  
Tulip: More like we can hear you judging on where we are and how strong our connection is.  
Jeff: Oh, okay.

Jeff looked at the structures S has made. So far she made a ladder that leads to a platform that leads on to other platforms. She stopped.

MD: I ran out of BuildCandy.  
CT: this is bad.  
MD: WHY NOT TRY FARMING THE ENEMIES THEN?!  
CT: oh... okay.

Jeff: Um... Guys?  
David: What  
Jeff: she ran out of build candy.  
David: LOL she has Candy Texture on?! LOLOLOLOL  
Tulip: That's bad. I only have the Nature Texture on and I don't think Tree Roots will do anything.  
Jane: I have Planet Texture. I don't think Moon Cheese will do anything either.  
David: I have Weapon Texture. My swords are too Cool to be with Candy.  
Jeff: How come I don't have a Texture?  
Jane: The Host Privileges give you a chance to change your Texture. I think you just adapted to S's Candy Texture. It's good that you didn't change it though. We need someone who has it on right now.  
Jeff: What?  
Tulip: A host will only move items around, right?  
Jeff: Yeah...?  
Tulip: Well, if S says your moderator, then we have to adapt to the Texture you're using. We can't use all our textures at once.  
Jeff: oooohhhh...

Jeff got on his phone.

CT: did you hear what she said?  
MD: Yeah. I just appointed you as a moderator. Now, GO FARM SOME ENEMIES!  
CT: okay!

They split into teams. Jeff with David and Tulip with Jane. Jeff and David were to defeat some enemies on what was left of outside and Jane and Tulip, the house. After Jane closed the door, Jeff walked over to the only Tree that managed to survive the meteor shower.

David: are we here to mope around or Farm enemies?  
Jeff: both...  
David: ...Look. Jeff. It pains me to see you sad. Not that I'm gay or some shit, but when you're sad, i'm sad. Stop moping so we can get past the gate.  
Jeff: Go ahead, I'll stay here for a bit.  
David: Okay.

David has left. You look at the tree and put your hand on it. A bright light in the corner of your sight catches your eye. You turn your head.

?: Hello.  
Jeff: ? What?  
?: I am sorry, that MP3 is wrong, they aren't going to die like that and you know it. Just remember-  
?: HiLlO.  
Jeff: Huh?  
?: EhHEhEHhEh. YoU SeES THAt MDP3? PAly? PLaY 10, 12, 6, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 2, 1, 9 then 13. HEheHHhehHHEhheH...  
?: Just Remember what I had told you!

The bright light disappeared and in it's place, a code. 2 codes and a card actually. The code that guy had told you and something that is SUPPOSED to be put somewhere and a code that goes with it... You put them in the bag and remember about captchaloguing. What are you gonna go with it? Meh. You don't care. An imp lands in front of you! You strife!

* * *

**I'm a gonna skip over the strifing and shiz and on the next chapter gonna put in when they build enough to the 1st gate. But for the important stuff, I'm a gonna put under this line.**

* * *

Jeff picked up his phone.

CT: hellloooo?  
CG: JEFF.  
CT: oh. what do YOU want?  
CG: DON'T PLAY THE PLAYLIST IN THAT ORDER!  
CT: what?  
CG: JUST DON'T!

**carcinoGeneticist **ceased trolling **carelessTroublemaker**

* * *

**That's all folkes! BalagdgjSAGD AGDJKAGJGSW LOLOLOLOL!**


	10. Act 2: Upgrading

**Uhhhh... I just got bunped in the ribs. I don't feel like doing this but whatever.**

* * *

MD: It's done but you guys need to be ready.  
CT: what.  
MD: Just go and upgrade your weapons or something.

**milkDuds** is staring at **carelessTroublemaker**

You sigh. *SIGH* You go inside the house then into your room. You notice she added something else. You think it's called a DesignMixer. You wonder where it got the name from. None the less, you press what looks like the on button and turn your Real Sword's Card backwards. You see a code. 8PI9BU63. It seems familiar. Huh. You type it into the keyboard and put the card in. Good job! You now have an... unusable card... Dang. You decide to punch in another one. Lets see... what about... The blue Package! The sword's original color's black anyways.

MD: Don't. Punch. The. Box. Here.

She drops your fake Wind Sword Shifter gave you. You forgot about this. You punch that and go over to the Totem Maker and take the cylinder S put down.

CT: this is only one.  
MD: COMBINE them.  
CT: good idea!  
MD: *face palm*

You put the Wind Sword face up on top of the Real Sword face up. You put the punched cards both in the slot and put the cylinder in the machine. It starts. You take the totem and take it over to Alchemiter. You put the totem in the machine. You got, duna da na! 2 Real Wind Swords! You are amazed. You notice an imp nearby and use it on him. It sends him flying backwards! Awesome! You go back to the Mixer and type in: 11111111. Seems obvious. You use the slot with the empty packages and go to the totem maker. S puts down another totem. You carve the totem and pick it up. You go back to the Alchemiter and spawn in a single empty card. You spawn in 4 more and captchalogue them. All your items fall out! Well more like your punched cards and totems fall out. Meh. You didn't need 'em any more. You equip the Swords, Element Kind, Blade Kind and see your friends outside. Oh... You forgot about them.

Jeff: Guys, are you ready?  
David: I was born ready!  
Tulip: Yup! We upgraded our weapons!  
Jane: I guess so!

Jeff runs outside and they start climbing up the ladders, stairs, and platforms.

**END OF ACT 2**

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, I kinda put too much on the last chapter I didn't have that much to put as Act 2. Let's just say, each act is a different world. Yeah. That makes sense. See you guys later.**


	11. Act ?: BAD END

**Sorry, I just had to start the random updating. I already know of both the Alpha and Beta kids, just wanted to ask this now. Uhm... Oh yeah, do you want the Alpha kids also? I want to know since I'm gonna do both. If not I'm not gonna if yes, I am. If no reply, I'm gonna make the Beta kids die horribly and make Alpha.**

* * *

Jeff woke up. Where was he? He remembered climbing the... What did he climb? His friends, well all of them except Jane and S, were surrounding him, waking up probably. He was in his room... What? He looked around. Oh, Jane was on his bed. He glanced out the window.

There is no suck name of **milkDuds**.

"S?!" He walked around his room. Everything where they should be. The CD and HP (host privileges) were lying on his laptop. He tried waking up his friends. Nothing. They weren't waking up, but they WERE breathing. He exited and found Shifter making even more cookies- Cookies? Never had she made those. But she was doing so in the kitchen. He found the MP3 in his pocket. The order was 10, 12, 6, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 2, 1, 9 then 13. Wh-

_"EhHEhEHhEh. YoU SeES THAt MDP3? PAly? PLaY 10, 12, 6, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 2, 1, 9 then 13. HEheHHhehHHEhheH..."_

YOU IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED EVERYONE! but... Where's S?

"Sh-shifter?" She turned around with her smile. "Hmm?" "W-where's S?" Her smile faded. "I'm sorry." She turned around. Jeff dropped his knees. "NO! NO NO NO No no no... NOOO! THIS COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED WE DIDN'T- SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HOw could she have...?" Shifter walked over to him. "Jeff, it's not your fault." "YES. It is..." He started crying.

**GAME OVER**

* * *

**That was a Psychostuck. It's what happens if you disobey CG and do what ? told you to. But anyways, really, it's gonna end here if you don't reply. I'm a gonna make the Alpha demo on the next chapter.**


	12. Act 3: Boss Battle

**Sorry about the extremely short and shitty chapters guys.**

* * *

**ACT 3**

**Loading... Loading... You are now entering the Land of Spades.**

Jeff yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He couldn't get up though, since David was laying on his lap. "David. Wake up." He started poking him. Man was David a heavy dreamer. Jeff inspected his items. He noticed something that wasn't there before. A map! He took it out. Dang. It just showed 6 worlds. Wait... Earth... Land of Spades... Land of Hearts... Land of Clubs... Land of Diamonds... Land of Kings and Queens...?! Why is Earth Crossed out!? And where was he?! Jeff calmed down. He noticed a GIANT ASS PORTAL next to the Land of Kings and Queens. He guessed Earth was crossed out because He had already passed it... Yeah... He captchalogued the map and tried standing up.  
Jeff couldn't. MAN DAVID'S HEAVY. Or just Jeff can't lift him. Either way they're wasting time. "DAVID." "Wh-what?" David sat up. Jeff could see his eyes. They were Blueish and had a tint of red. David cleared his throat then put his shades back on. David was blushing madly. "Dude are you okay?" "Yeah. I just... We're wasting time. tell no one about this." Jeff nodded but couldn't hold back a small laugh. "STOP GIGGLING AND WAKE THEM UP." "Okay, okay." Jane was sitting rather comfortably under a tree and Tulip was next to her. Jeff walked up to them. "GUYS WAKE UP!" "Wha-" "JEFF!" "ha ha ha ha" David started laughing at their response.  
"SHUT UP DAVID!" Jane yelled. Tulip however got up and pointed at David. "He's blushing. What did you two do while we were asleep? *snicker*" Tulip asked. "What...? *blush* WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jeff squeaked at her. "Suuureee." Tulip started giggling and Jeff put his head in his hands. "T. Really, we didn't do anything." David said calmly. "*giggle*" Tulip ignored him. "Whatever. Let's just go! We're wasting time!" Jeff said stomping north. David started following him, then Jane, then Tulip. They soon came across a small village full of... Yellow Dinos blowing bubbles... Great. They had soon spotted the group and went up to them.  
"The Loyal ones have returned!" a Dino wearing a mayor sash said. A baby Dino went up to Jeff. "John the bearer of wind, Jade the Time traveler, Rose the Sun's Daughter, and Dave the knight of Gears, why have you returned? Are you wondering if there is trouble nearby, because there is!" the baby Dino squeaked. David and Jeff exchanged worried glances. Jane and Tulip exchanged confused glances. David nudged Jeff. "Er... Sorry little one, but we are not your heroes, as you explain. But I know who those are. We're their... um... Well John's my grandfather "in another universe"-" "And Dave's my dad in "another universe"-" "And Rose's my Mom's sister-" "And Jade is my Dad's aunt." They explained.  
"Oh..." the "mayor" said. "But I guess we can help you." Jeff said. "You can try, like many others have," the Baby Dino said. The crowd split up and went back to their own houses and the Mayor led them farther into the forest. He stopped when a blood trail started. "Follow this and you can try," he said, turning back into the village. Jeff looked at the trail and started following it. David, Tulip and Jane soon following. They followed it into a giant nest full of the heads of Dinos. Jeff almost puked. David and Jane were unsuccessful to keep in their food though. "David, Jane, I think it's best for you guys to not look at the nest-" "No. I'm fine. I can look a it. Tulip can you make sure Jane's okay too?" David interrupted.  
Tulip nodded and went to Jane's side, both sitting down under the farthest tree away from the Nest. David and Jeff circled the outside of the nest. Suddenly, a giant bird swooped down, almost getting Jeff. David had pulled him away in time, making it look like they were hugging. David released Jeff, blushing. The bird swooped down again. This time, Jeff and David got out of the way. Tulip and Jane hid behind the Tree where they were currently sitting at. Jeff got out one of his Real Wind Swords and David got out his Katana it was red though and had a bunch of cool designs on it. The bird swooped down again, this time tripping on the nest. WHY WAS IT A THREAT TO THE Dinos?! It quickly stood up but Jeff had enough time to blow a hurricane the size of the Bird at it. The hurricane lifted the bird and faded suddenly, and the bird hit the ground with a small 'Thud!' indicating it was dead. "THAT was IT?!" David yelled.  
He face palmed and put his Katana back in his Sylladex and so did Jeff. Tulip and Jane got out from the trees but hid right back. "What?" David asked. A shadow fell over the clearing. "Shhhiiiiittt," David murmured. They turned behind them and saw a BIGGER bird. SHIT. David pulled his weapon back out and so did Jeff. "So... We just killed a baby?" David asked. "Yup." The bird dived down to the baby. It held it's head down, It had not looked after it and lost it. The bird turned at them and screeched. "SHIT." Jeff slashed his sword at the bird's wings, and missed. "WHAT?!" David aimed for it's beak but the Katana just bounced off. "Jeff, contact S!" David yelled. Jeff slid behind a nearby tree and took out his phone.

MD: Jeff are you there?  
MD: I can't see you.  
MD: Jeff.  
CT: sorry, yeah. i'm trying to battle a giant bird. i was hoping you can help, but obviously you can't.  
MD: Is it a normal bird?  
CT: yeah. it's a blue jay.  
MD: You're gonna need a Real Fire Sword or a Real Grass Sword or a Water Sword for this then.  
CT: SHIT.  
MD: Um... I'm trying to drop on near you.  
CT: i thought you couldn't see me!  
MD: I can now.

Three swords dropped at Jeff's side. One was Red, another was Blue and the other, Green. Jeff captchalogued the Red one, the Blue one and his Wind Sword to the Sylladex and equipped the Green one.

MD: Sorry there was a bunch, I didn't know which one you wanted.  
CT: it's fine.

Jeff put his phone away and went out with the Grass Sword and join David in the fight. He slashed the sword at the Bird, making a giant leaf fly at the birds head. The head of the Bird fell off and landed on the limp baby's body. David held in his lunch but Jeff couldn't anymore. Tulip and Jane come out of hiding. David pats Jeff's back. "I'm fine." Jeff murmured. David and Jeff meet up with Tulip and Jane and they travel back to the village.

* * *

**That was the longest chapter, I have ever made.**


	13. Act 3: Sweet!

**Sorry it takes me so long to update! X_X**

* * *

"You have slain the giant bird and her child?" the mayor asked. "Um... I guess so?" Jeff replied. "... REJOICE!" The baby Dino said. The crowd that surrounded them had made quite a ruckus while trying to get to their house and start a feast for all. But... only Jeff and Jane were eating. Jeez their families had a weird sense of taste. Why, you ask, aren't David and Tulip eating? Because the food there revolved around birds. Bird heads, bird beaks, a large chicken stuffed with baked bird insides, and bird anus. Jeff and Jane only at the Chicken though. Jeff's phone started beeping.

MD: Jeff, do you have anything that David and Tulip can eat?  
CT: no...  
MD: That's bad. This is gonna be the only food you'll have in a while.  
CT: fuck.  
MD: I can get you back to the house.  
CT: me only? i can't leave my friends!  
MD: FINE. I'll drop- wait. Do you still have that pie that you caught while fighting in the house?  
CT: er... yeah.  
MD: Is it mushed?  
CT: it was in my captchalogue. of course not.  
MD: Ok. Does it look deadly?  
CT: yes.  
MD: FUCK. Now what are they gonna eat?!  
CT: calm down. you're in your house, right? captchalogue a piece of food and send me the code.

S got up from the computer and went into her kitchen she captchalogued up a bottle of apple juice and a pie. She combined them then turned them around and went to her computer. She wrote down the codes.

MD: 1y6383Tc  
CT: okay. check the candy cache if we have enough build grist to make another of the mixer, Alchemiter, and maker.  
MD: Um... okay.

**Candy Cache**

**Build Candy: **79/100  
**Sugar:** 50/100  
**Candy Canes:** 100/200  
**Candy Ash: **70/80  
**Blue Gusher: **80/100  
**Green Gusher: **19/20  
**Red Gusher: **19/20  
**Purple Gusher: **19/20  
**Yellow Gusher: **19/20  
**Little Gusher:** 10/20  
**?: **0  
**Caramel: **1/2  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**Gum: **9/10  
**Marshmallow:** 19/20  
**Silly Worm: **0/5  
**?: **0**  
?: **0  
**Tiny Marshies: **2/10  
**?:** 0  
**?:** 0  
**Poly: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**Sugar Rush: **0/5  
**Mini Worm: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**?: **0  
**Butter: **0/5  
**?: **0  
**Rock Candy: **0/5  
**Cotton Candy: **0/10  
**?: **0  
**Iron: **0  
**?: **0  
**Milk Duds: **0/10  
**?: **0  
**Peppermint: **0/10**  
?:** 0

The Alchemiter, mixer and maker were 100 of Grist each. JEEZ! Wait... Can she... S switched her screen to the house. She put the Alchemiter, mixer and maker into her Candy Slots to be used later. She switched it back to the Land of Spades. She placed the A, M, and M2 on the ground away from the feast. It only costed 10 of something each to do so. Jeff walked up to the Mixer and punched the code then burned a card. He walked over to the maker just as S put down a totem. He put the card in the slot and made a totem. He walked over to the Alchemiter and made two pies and two juices. He gave them to Tulip and David who happily accepted.

**ONE FEAST LATER**

"Guys we should get moving." Jeff looked at his friends. After the feast they decided to fall asleep. BUT NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO SLEEP.

**partyPeeps **joined **milkDuds**

"*giggles*" "Hmm? who's there?" Jeff asked at the forest. "SURPRISE!" "S?!" "Do I know you?" "Um... I don't think so." "Well my name's SweetSJr! With capital S and J. But you can call me SweetS!" "Jeff..." David, who just woke up exchanged glances with Jeff. "Who're they?" SweetS pointed at Tulip, Jane and David. Tulip sat up and so did Jane. David was already sitting up. "David." "Jane." "Tulip. Nice to meet you." "You too! *giggle*" Tulip raised her eyebrow at SweetS' reply. "Why are you laughing?" Tulip asked. "I'm not laughing, silly! I'm giggling!" "Well then why are you "giggling"?" Tulip asked getting impatient. "I can't help it! "David" and "Jeff" look like an adorable pair!" SweetS replied. Tulip chuckled and Jane started giggling like SweetS. "I'M NOT HOMO!" Jeff and David said at the same time. "Never said you were!" SweetS said. David looked angrily at her. "Sorry but, I only wanted to join you guys, my own friends played the game before me. It's not their fault though. I told them to." SweetS said when she noticed Jane's concerned face. "okay, fine. You're allowed in the group..." Jeff mumbled. "thanks!" SweetS said in her normal cheery voice.

MD: Dude. I gtg. You won't hear from me in a while. But I promise. You'll see me again in the future.  
CT: Bye.

There is no such user named **milkDuds**

"Guys... S's not on her laptop anymore. Her Host CD broke," Jeff murmured. "SHIT. NOW WHO'S THE HOST?!" David complained. "'Host'? You don't need a host to play this game. Well, you only need a host on the first level, but you probably don't on the rest," SweetS explained. "Really?" Tulip asked. "Yup! If you run out of weapons or something else, your sprite will give it to you! And if you don't have a sprite, then you can just ask someone else's sprite. My Sprite is a Pink Lady Bug!" SweetS said, as if showing off. "I think my Blue Dino stayed in the house." Jeff said. "Well you only need one," SweetS said, reassuringly. A Pink Lady Bug plushie popped up behind her. "I guess we should look for the next gate then." Jane said.

* * *

**That's all. Literally. SweetS. That's what I named for most of my usernames on the Online things I play, because I couldn't name it 'S'. But S isn't SweetS. They have OPPOSITE personalities. *wink***


	14. Act 3: Is it true?

**In this chapter, I mean Act..? I guess I'm trying to make this part of the act kinda sad, so you don't think that SweetS is happy all the time.**

* * *

You are now SweetS. You are in the forest with your new friends. You have a variety of interests. You have a passion for Candy. You like to program computers but you are not interested in technology. You have a fondness for truth, and are an aspiring mysterious Prankster. You also like to play with toys sometimes. But... playing with a few toys bring back sad memories.

_"Mommy?" "Sweetie? Run, now!" "But.." "Now." "Mommy-" "Candy Lilith Noir. Run now! I promise I'll be right behind you! Just-" Her mother was trapped under a large, heavy, wooden slab and the Fire that was responsible shown no mercy. She had not understood the situation since her mother had promised and she had thought that her mother would come out, she had always kept her promises. But this one was one that she couldn't keep._

"SweetS, are you okay?" Jeff asked. "Fine." you say, sadly. "You don't seem fine," Jeff pointed out. "I was just... thinking about some sad memories. Let's just go," you say, unconvincingly. "okay," Jeff muttered. "Wait. Where are we even going?" Tulip asked. "um..." Jeff looked to his left and grew embarrassed. "Can I see the map?" you ask. Jeff handed you the map. "Oh... You've got the map of the Worlds and Where the portals would be if you look from a far distance..." you murmur. "Here." You hand him the map back along with 4 maps, the map of the Land of Hearts, Land of Clubs, Land of Diamonds, and Land of Kings and Queens. You guess only specific people get 'those' maps. You held on to the Land of Spade's map. Jeff captchalogues the maps into one slot. You take the lead. You lead them left between cross-roads, then right, left, left, right. You stop. The group behind you fall over each other. There is a sign, a statue facing your left and two separate paths, one leading left, and one leading right.

Sign: _Is this statement true?_

That is not a statement. You lead your group behind the sign and onward. Because of your curiosity, you toss a rock at the left path and right path. The left path's ground fell apart, revealing sharp thorns on the bottom of a steep hole. The right path's ground moved quickly, dipping the rock in lava. The group looked at the demise they could've went through if you weren't here. You lead them farther.. You end up in a plain biome and there lays a purple, and yellow portal. By lays, you literally mean it's laying down. It pretty big so you take your group's hands and jump through the portal at the same time.

**END OF ACT 3**

* * *

** That act was shorter than I thought. And Act 1 had been longer!**


	15. Act 4: Sour Sauce

**wow! 100 views awesome! XD ok, whoever makes it this far deserves a cookie, x3. 3 cookies.**

* * *

**ACT****4**

You are now Sour. You have an attention span of a Peanut. You have a passion for Rock Candy. You like to program computers but are not very good at it. You have a fondness for Coincidences, and are an annoying Prankster. You also like to play with video games sometimes. But end up breaking the game.

Sour: BE SWEET

You are now Sweet. You had just jumped down a portal to God knows where. You stand up and look around. Jane and Tulip are leaning on each other's backs and David is hugging Jeff. You giggle. 'Are they sure they're not boyfriends?' you think. You walk over to them, but before you can make them kiss, you hear a rustling from the bushes behind you. You take out your SlingShot, Far-Ranged Kind, and aim it at the bush. "Mrow," you hear. You put down your weapon as a Purr-sion cat walks out of the bush. Coincidentally, you had a cat toy and some cat food with you. You take out the cat food and the cat eats it out of your hands hungrily. "Sauce?" you hear someone say. A boy that looks like you runs out of the same bush and looks at you. "Er.. Thank's for feeding Sauce, in the Land of Diamonds, there aren't many people like you," he says. "Oh, yeah! I'm uh.. Sour. Here." Sour hands you a book labeled,"Balance" "I guess that's my thanks for feeding Sauce." "Thanks! I'm um.. Sweet." "What a coincidence!" he laughed out shyly. "Coincidence? What do you mean?" "We look alike and have names that mean different things, I have a cat and you look like a cat," Sour explained, slowly. "I guess that is a coincidence!" Sauce began purring. "And Sauce... Sweet and Sour Sauce! Heh. What a coincidence. She likes you a lot. You can keep her. I don't have any other cats, but she seems to like you more than me, so I'll give her to you." Sour pet Sauce's head and said goodbye. "Bye," Sweet murmured. "Bye." With that Sour left. Sweet opened the book. It held scribbles and scribbles of people, cats, diamonds, random stories and random words. Something hit her head and made her make a soft," Ow!" It was a bow -Weapon-. There was a note tied to it. "Happy late Birthday Sweet, from Honey Bee~" Whoever 'Honey Bee' is, they're both mean and nice. Ironic. You equip it to your sylladex, far-ranged kind and go back to work, making sure David and Jeff woke up kissing. *** You tried positioning them and all was fine. "WAKE UP!" you yell suddenly, David sits up from shock and both he and Jeff Gasp. But Jeff raised his head in time to change the angle and not get his first kiss. All that hard work too. Jane and Tulip stood up after waking up. "Dang it," you whisper beneath your breath, but still holding your smile. "*growl*" Tulip was holding David back from Sweet and Jane was puppy eye-ing at something, or someone. Sweet looked down and noticed Sauce was nuzzling her leg. "Aw!" Jane hummed. "Where did you get the cat?" Jeff asked. "Her name's Sauce. And she walked to me from behind a bush. A boy ran after her and his name was Sour. He gave me a drawing book and Sauce and went," Sweet said, while petting the cat. Jeff and David exchanged glances. "What?" Sweet asked, looking up from the cat. "Sweet and Sour sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jeff and David said together. "Jeff and David sitting in a tree, M-a-r-r-i-e-d. First came love then came marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Sweet said in a mocking tone. "F-fuck you!" Jeff stuttered. David flipped her off. Sweet only giggled.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely late and short chapters guys. My mouse broke and discouraged me to continuing this. But I am, for the sake of FAN FICTION! And also, thanks for whoever Followed. That means a lot that you guys actually enjoy this. XwX**


	16. Act 4: Luck and Chance

**Okay, now I just have a cold, so expect this to be updated sooner/later than expected. **

* * *

After the sudden outbreak of personal relationships, the group walked around a maze of buildings. "Oof!" Sweet said abruptly. Everyone looked at her. She had bumped into a boy that looked like her. "Wh- Sweet?!" Sour exclaimed. "Sour?" Sweet murmured. Sour helped her up. "That's Sour?" David asked, pointing at the boy. "Err... Yeah," Sweet said. "Hmph. I kinda feel bad for what I said earlier," Jeff said. "What?" "Never mind that, why ya here?" Sweet said, scratching her head, nervously. "Dice's holding another performance!" Sour said, pointing to a man. Sweet and her grup looked at him. He was surrounded by a crowd, all the other citizens were either at home or not around. Sweet's group, plus Sour, were the only ones not in the crowd. "Why's he so popular?" Sweet asked. "He's been picked to visit the Queen in the Land of Clubs! Like err... others. I think they were... Chance of Clubs, Luck of Spades, Dice of Diamond, and Lance and his sister Chase from the Land of Hearts. You've been to the Land of Spades right?" Sour asked them. The group nodded. "You might've seen a red path. Those chosen by the queen have paths that follow them around," Sour explained. "Hmm... Then why did the path end where that giant bird was?" Jane asked. "Strange. Paths don't end. Luck must've-" A loud bang echoed through the plaza as louder gasps and shrieks traveled all around the city. Sour grabbed Sweet's hand and pulled her, the group in tow, to where Dice was singing. Sour looked horrified at the limp body of the Knight of Diamonds.

"-Died"  
Sour finished his almost forgotten sentence. The group looked at Dice and hung down their heads in respect. Loud laughter emitted on top of a building. The screaming stopped and everyone looked at the dark figure that had killed Dice. "Why must you all be so IDIOTIC?" the man hissed. He threw down something and disappeared. That 'something' released a Demonic Wolf that was inside. The crowd that had once been started running away from the frightening figure. The wolf had the same shape as the bird from the Spades, which means he had killed Luck also and released the bird. Images flashed in Sweet's head. Traces of a body being dragged into the forest. She snapped out of her trance in time to see the others shaking their heads, they probably had been in the same trance. Jeff got out his Demon Scythe. David got out his Fire Blade. Tulip got out her God Staff. Jane got out her Dual-Mountain-Spear. Sour took out his Angelic Bow and Sweet took out her Blessed Sling-Shot. They attacked at once, making it an OVER KILL.

Attacks:

Jeff: Slayer Sphere (rather large blade swung in a circle)  
David: Hell's Word (setting the blade on fire and then swinging it multiple times)  
Tulip: Egypt's Plagues (Spinning the Staff at the enemy, making a large sandstorm surround the target)  
Jane: Hunter's Blade (Hurting the Heart directly)  
Sour: Angel's Mark (Firing multiple Element arrows at once)  
Sweet: Fire Ball (Shooting Fireballs at the Target)

The wolf dropped a bunch of Grist and a mechanical box, which Sweet picked up. Their weapons turned back to Normal before they had time to look at them. Not that they could. Tulip was sitting down, exhausted, Jane was sleeping on her shoulder, Jeff fell asleep, his head on David's lap, David's leaning back on a structure, not giving a fuck and petting Jeff. Sweet looked at them. Sour was face-palming. "Guys... Why did we all go God Tier on the Wolf?" Sour asked. "..." "..." "I don't give a fuck." "What's a God Tier?" only Tulip and David answered. "God Tier is your ultimate form. It cannot be changed and all the attacks are very OP," Sour explained, face-palming again. "You can only activate it once in 24 hours, so good job, we just lost our God Tier for 24 hours," Sour said agitated. "How do we activate it?" Sweet asked. "It happens when someone feels more agitated than others, activating God Tier. The others adapt to the God Tier as soon as someone nearby does," Sour explained. He looked at the weapons they had released. "Your weapons are rather weak. You should buy better ones. I guess I should come too. I need to upgrade my current weapon," Sour mumbled. David woke Jeff up and Tulip woke Jane up. Jane woke up rather quickly and walked in the middle of Sweet and Tulip. Jeff took quite some time, but David was there to wait and help him up. They walked beside each other at the back of the group. Sour lead the group.

Group:

Sour (Leading)  
Sweet (Left) Jane (middle) Tulip (Right)  
Jeff (Left) David (Right)

"So, how often do you go to the shop?" Sweet asked Sour. Sour didn't look behind him but with a simple, "Not Often" she knew he was busy right now. She nodded and looked at Jeff and David. David was holding Jeff's hand. And they ask why they were being shipped by her. She made a note in her head. 'Jeff, uke, David, Seme.' She turned to peek at them again and Jeff was rubbing his eyes while David was playing with his hair, WHILE THEY WERE STILL HOLDING HANDS. Sweet silently giggled to herself and faced Sour again. He made a right turn. They were in a busy street, but it still looked like they were organized. Sweet looked at Jeff and David again. They weren't holding hands any more. Dang. They walked into a shop with a sign at the front with a picture that resembled a Katana. Sour leads them to an elevator and presses the button that has a sword on it. The elevator opens to a room filled with Swords and Blades. The front and left walls were painted fire red and the right one was glass. The person selling them is a woman with a Red Kimono on. Sour gives David money then pushes David and Jeff out into the room and says," When you're done, meet us at the Main Lobby. Press the button with the Door on it." He presses the button with 2 lines crossing each other. Another room filled with Staffs, Bo-Staffs, and Spears. The walls were the same design as the Sword room but the walls were painted perfect purple. The person in charge were two children, a boy and a girl. They both were wearing Yellow Kimonos. Sour gave Tulip money and she and Jane exited out. "Same goes for us?" Tulip asks. Sour nods. He presses the button with the Bow on it. The elevator door opens and Sweet and Sour get out before they could look at the place. The room they entered had no wood ceiling, it just had a glass ceiling. All the walls were glass and the ground was painted a lovely yellow. Bows hung from the walls, supported by glass boxes that stuck to the wall. Even more bows were in cases in 4 rows. "Welcome!" the woman said politely. She was wearing a pink kimono. She was a dirty blonde with blue eyes. This was the only shop keeper Sweet could examine enough to know what kind of eye color they had. Wow. "*le Gasp!* Aren't you one of those children who had slain that awful beast?" the lady asked. Sour and Sweet nodded hesitantly. "Thank you! You can buy any weapon here, on the house!" the lady said, smiling. Sour thanked her. "It's fine! All of Diamond City owe their lives to you!"

* * *

One Shopping Spree Latah:

Items bought:

Sweet: Long Bow, A bunch of Arrows, Fiery Bow, Fiery Feathers (Arrows)  
Sour: Flame bow, Blaze Rods (Arrows), Water bow, Straight Eels (Arrows)  
David: Hero's Blade (Sword), Hunter's Bane (Sword), Poison Katana  
Jeff: Forest Sword, God's Sword, Nightmare Sword, Dream Katana  
Tulip: Holy Staff, Unholy Spear, Flame's Fire(Spear), Fairies' Wish(Staff)  
Jane: Hunters' best friend (Spear), Death Spear, Monk's best friend (Staff)

* * *

**Wow. That was rather long. Longer than last time's long. WOW. That's longer than 1200 words! NICE. Lucky bastards. Oh, how ironic, when I'm sick I write a lot, when I'm not, I don't. Weeeiiirrrdddd. x-x**


	17. Act 4: Moki Moki

**I still have the cold, so why not entertain you guys even more? X_X' God there's gonna be a lot a David x Jeff on this. YES IT'S CANON OK?! XD So Jane x Tulip might be canon too. But Tulip and David are siblings so NO TULDAV. JaneJeff is fine, just no siblingcest. X_X**

* * *

The small group had met up in the Lobby.  
"Sup?" David asked. Jeff's head was on is lap, asleep. David was petting him, how CUTE! Sweet almost fan girled when she noticed Jeff was purring. Sour poker faced. Tulip was asleep, sitting, next to Jane. Jane was making sure she didn't fall. "*ahem* You guys are travelers, right?" Sour asked. "Yeah...?" Jane answered. "Well then, you better get along, off," Sour said, almost shooshing them. Tulip woke up, at her will, then stood up and stretched. David decided to carry Jeff bridal style. "Do you know where the portal is?" Sweet asked Sour. "Portal? You have to use a Kabuchi to travel worlds, not portals. That's silly. Well, you have mine, so I can't really travel anymore," Sour explained. "what?" Sweet asked. Sour pointed to Sauce. "Oh...? So she's like a travel Sprite?" Sweet asked. "Yeah. You just have to ask her to travel and she'll respond," Sour explained. Sauce jumped off of Sweet's shoulder. "Er... Sauce, can we leave now?" Sweet whispered to the cat. Sauce's eyes widened suddenly and she said," You can't purrsiblely trrrravel herrre. Find a difurent place to trrravel." Sweet's, Tulip's and Jane's eyes widened. "Oh, okay..." Sweet picked up the cat and the group went outside. Sour lead them to the plaza. "I'll be taking my leave, now. If you want to, visit!" Sour said before absconding. "Bye." Sweet said to the empty space where Sour was. She set Sauce by the fountain. "Can we, now?" Sweet asked. "Okay! 茂喜茂喜 准备起飞!" Sauce sprouted a pair of wings just as Sweet said a what and swallowed the group. BLEH

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, I kind of went over board on the last chapter that I didn't have that much to do. X_X I did make a Tsubasa reference though. LOL Tsubasa belongs to... whoever made it. Now I miss Funamation! XnX**


	18. Act 5: Welcome to the Land of Clubs!

**Here's da new... Act, right! New Act!**

* * *

Loading... Loading... Connected  
Welcome to the Land of Clubs

You are now Jeff. You had just woke up on David, blushing. He was petting your head. Weird, no homo? Sauce was next to them in human form, wearing her sweater, skirt, socks and shoes. Jane was leaning against a rock and Tulip was leaning against a tree.  
Jeff: Guys?  
Jane: Yeah?  
Jeff: Where are we?  
Tulip: Land of Clubs.  
Jeff: How do you know?  
David: It flashed on the screen.  
Jeff: What screen?  
Tulip: UGH. He mean Sauce told us.  
Jeff: You mean the cat?  
Jane: Yep.  
Jeff: Oh...  
David: What. You don't find it weird that cats can talk?  
Sauce: Rude. Have you ever wondered why Sour has cat ears? He's my brother.  
Jeff: So your brother gave you to us?  
Sauce: It's better traveling with others than staying in one place.  
Tulip: Um, excuse my interruptions, but-  
Jane: WHERE'S SWEET?

Everyone looked at Sauce.

Sauce: Sweet is currently in the Land of Spades. She left this message. *ahem* Sorry guys, can't come with you anymore. Remember what I told you when I first got here? The truth is... er... I don't usually see people in my land so I decided to follow you. I didn't log in for such a long time, I didn't know my land was in trouble. Sorry if I was a burden... Good Bye. Farewell. I'll see you all in Frinzy. *beep*

Tulip: What's a Frinzy?  
Sauce: Frinzy is the afterlife/dreamworld that inhabits the Land of Spades. For Diamonds it is Laure, for Clubs it is Dereet, for Hearts it is Purten. For Alternia, Beforus, and the Medieval age, it is called Prospit. They have different names, but you all go to the same place.  
Jane: That's a relief. But is it possible we can't die?  
Sauce: If you can't die, tag post God Form, then you can visit in your Dreamworld. But if you wish to see them longer than 5-10 minutes tops, you have to have someone kill you in your sleep. In God Form, it takes longer to respawn, giving you more time.  
David: How do you know this shit?  
Sauce: There's a library in the Land of Diamonds you know. -_-  
Jeff: Sorry-  
David: I don't give a fuck-

You and David looked at each other.

Sauce: Shouldn't you venture?  
Tulip: Yeah.

Tulip stood up just as Jane did. You tried standing up, but there was an unnoticed cut on your foot that made you fall down.

Jeff: fuck.  
David: You okay bro?  
Jeff: Yeah, yeah... just got a bruise on my foot.

David looked at your leg. His eyes widened

David: That's... not a bruise.  
Tulip: Looks like a stray shard hit his leg in the battle.  
David: WTF.  
Tulip: Never mind that, here.

Tulip took out a ribbon.

Tulip: I'm not very good at bandaging though...  
David: *sigh* give me the ribbon.

Tulip gave David the ribbon. Jeff sat down so David could bandage his leg. David sat down next to him and he began bandaging Jeff's leg. He tied the last knot and helped Jeff up and they walked, David holding Jeff so he could walk better. Jane was waiting for them. But when she saw Jeff and David, she grew concerned.

Jane: Is he okay?  
Jeff: It's just a cut.  
David: A deep cut.  
Tulip: GUYS.  
Jeff, Jane & David: What.  
Tulip: Let's GO!  
Jeff: Right, sorry.  
David: *nod*  
Jane: *giggle*

Tulip lead them to a small village (post Green Village), and were greeted with hellos from random people. A girl their age stepped in front of them. "Ah, Thief of Life Jane, Heir of Balance Jeff, Knight of Balance David, Healer of Time Tulip, and Witch of Balance Sauce. Welcome. I do hope you can meet our Princess and her visitors. Sauce, how were the other worlds?" the girl asked. The group looked at each other surprised how she knew them. "Horrible. The land of Spades' and the land of Diamonds' invited guests have been executed," Sauce explained. "I have heard that Lance had been killed by Luck and Chase had been killed by Luck. Chance is the last visitor but she is no where to be found. I hope you can visit in their places," the girl announced. "That is terrible, Merry, we will visit in their place." Everyone looked at Sauce astounded. "Thank you! Jane, you will go as Luck, Sauce can you go as Dice, Tulip as Chance, and David and Jeff as Lance and Chase?" Merry asked. Sauce nodded. "Terrific! The mansion is the centre of attention so it is near the Plaza. I'll meet you there!" Merry said excited and ran off.

Jeff: WHY DID YOU JUST AGREE?  
Sauce: We might as well visit. It'll be short. We need to be there so the worlds won't be shunned by the universe or the game, an invitation must be agreed at all times otherwise you hold bad manners. That is not allowed in the Land of Clubs. We won't be here for long anyways, so why not sight-see?  
Tulip: She holds a good point.  
David: Whatever  
Jane: I always wanted to go into a mansion!

* * *

**Sorry that was so short. I guess, that's all folks! Btw those who actually look at the models of my OCs that are linked on my account, I changed to Sauce-and-Cube so the rest of the Models are going to be held on that deviant not Siften. That's all. :3**


	19. Act 5: The Writers

**Sorry if the map is weird. If you wanna know what it really looks like, PM me. (ONLY IF THE MAP IS BUNCHED TOGETHER)**

* * *

Jane: Soooo where we going?  
Sauce: Well, she said the Plaza so, the Plaza.

Sauce lead them right, left, left, straight. She stopped, making Jane bump into Tulip.

Their Formation:  
Sauce and Tulip  
David(left) and Jeff(middle) and Jane(right)

Jane: Sorry!  
Tulip: It's fine, Jane. Just try not to trip over anything else. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt.  
Jane: Okay...

Jane got to her feet and brushed off the dust on her sweater. Everyone looked around. They were at a plaza, a little fancier than that of the Diamonds'.

Map:  
Stairs to the Mansion  
Clothes shop(left) -dirt- Weapons Shop (right)  
Home(left) -dirt- Home(right)  
Home(left) -cobblestone flooring(cf)- Food Shop(right)  
Food Shop(left) - cf- -fountain- -cf- Home(right)  
Food Shop(left) - cf- -fountain- -cf- Home(right)  
Home(left) -cobblestone flooring(cf)- Food Shop(right)  
Home(left) -dirt- Home(right)  
Clothes shop(left) -dirt- Weapons Shop (right)  
Entrance to the Plaza

Jane: Wow  
Tulip: It's so... Symmetrical!  
Cube: Hello.  
Sauce: Hello, who are you?  
Cube: Cube. Merry had to run an errand so I showed up for her.  
Sauce: Well, hello Cube. Do you know what to do?  
Cube: Yes.

Heir of Growth- go to typing room.

Your friend/the writer is currently typing away on her keyboard.

Seer of Rage: What do you want Mist? (OC of my friend)  
Mist: Calm down Fall!  
Fall: ...  
Mist: ...  
Fall: Look, you probably don't want to see me typing. It's gonna take a while. Here's the recaps.

Recaps:

Prankstuck began on July 19th, 2014, the 5th of June is the Prank-day of our chief protagonist and future boy-skylark, Jeff Elben (El-been). Three days prior was supposed to be the day he received the Illion Beta in the mail, but it was running late. It showed up later that afternoon, and after overcoming a variety of domestic adversities, he retrieved the game, along with a birthday package from his internet friend, David Flyir (fly-eer).

Jeff soon told Tulip Lisgand(Le's gah-and), who'd spent the day badgering him about playing with her, after unsuccessfully attempting to convince David to play, he can't. Upon hearing this information, Tulip did something else to occupy her time, while S was able to manipulate Jeff's environment, move his furniture around via cursor, and restructure the shape of his room. Jeff was unable to do this to S's environment however. He'd installed the client copy of the beta, and required the Host copy for that.

The Host copy received large scratches along the way to his house. Jane messaged Jeff inquiring about the package. As of this moment, the Host Copy was not able to be played by Jeff. S had also prepared a package for Jeff, but had not mailed it yet. It still sits in her unoccupied room. Tulip's package contained a dinosaur plushie.

In addition to allowing S to control John's environment, Illion provided an array of devices S deployed throughout Jeff's house. These devices used together provided a system by which the players could manufacture any item using the code on the back of that item's captchalogue card, if they gathered enough grist to pay for it. Later, they would learn to combine item codes to master the art of punch card alchemy, whereby items could be fused together in purpose and design.

Later, S disappears and-

Mist- Look up from the Recaps  
Mist: what are you doing?  
Fall: ... Someone's pestering me.  
Mist: hm?

Fall pushes the chair a little bit to the right and Mist walks to the computer. They look at the screen.

-mayuPichu[MP] started pestering prankMaster[PM]-

MP: /style 1 0  
MP: hello.  
PM: /style 4 1  
PM: ?  
MP: Are you the one called the Seer of Rage/Heir of Balance?  
PM: correct.  
MP: where's the Heir of Growth/Knight of Doom?  
PM: looking at the computer beside me.  
MP: ...

-mayuPichu[MP] *g;24639%# &#($^&#* pr nkM4573r-

Fall: Odd.

Fall- BACK TO OUR HEROES!

Jeff-answer Chum

-terminallyCapricious[TC] started trolling carelessTroublemaker[CT]-

TC: SuP MoThErFuCkEr?  
CT: ...  
TC: BrO. aNsWeR

* * *

**I just noticed TC is opposite of Jeff's handle and mayuPichu is opposite of prankMaster! XD**

* * *

CT: leave me alone.

-carelessTroublemaker[CT] stopped talking to terminallyCapricous-

Sauce: Who was that?  
Jeff: no one important.

* * *

**bleh. sorry i haven't updated in a while, NOW i feel like Hussie! but i do hope you enjoyed and not raged and gave up on the story already. OwO"**


	20. Act 5: Prankstuck Human Story

**Pffft early chapter, I guess. O3O Chance will be singing a "human song." Never mind. It makes it easier to know why the guy shot Dice.**

* * *

They entered the castle. After everyone was in, the door silently closed, not heard, like it hadn't even closed.

"*hum*"

Everyone looked at the throne. It wasn't the queen, it was Chance!

"Spades, Diamond, Clubs, Heart. Welcome."

The ground under them collapsed. Cube was the only one not falling into the abyss. "CHANCE WHY Did you..."

* * *

**Jane**

"Guys?" No answer. Jane was in a round room decorated like a forest. She walked to a door that could possibly lead outside. She opens the door. A giant shadow dog jumped out. "AH!"

* * *

**Sauce**

*looks around* 'okay, i'm alone in a dark room... why does this sound so familiar?' Sauce starts remembering what Chance hummed.

* * *

**Tulip**

She was on a throne/chair. She was strapped to it. *is trying to escape* There is an open door in front of her, revealing a ladder upwards to the castle.

* * *

**Jeff and David**

They were on a boat. They stood up. They jumped to land. "Do you suddenly feel like exploring?" "Yeah...?" They started walking.

* * *

**Sauce (LYRICS BY ROCKLEETIST)**

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way."

* * *

**Jane**

A sword appears in your hand. You slay the dog in one hit. The door closes. You freeze.

* * *

**Sauce**

"Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line."

* * *

**Jane**

A red path is behind you. You turn and go deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Sauce**

"Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind."

* * *

**Jane**

Suddenly, the trees surround you and you fall through a hole.

* * *

**Sauce**

"No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen."

* * *

**Tulip**

"HELP?" "Yes, your highness?" a black figure kneels in front of you. "Uh... Can you untie me?" "Of course." They untie you. "Thanks." "Of course your highness."

* * *

**Sauce**

"Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream."

* * *

**Tulip**

You fall into a hole. Wow. That was quick. -_-

* * *

**Sauce**

"Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

And as this past two children walked in the woods.  
Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part."

* * *

**Jeff & David**

*sips tea* "Good thing we found this, I was getting thirsty!" Jeff nods.

* * *

**Sauce**

"They found an invitation to the queen.  
It was the Ace of Hearts."

* * *

**Jeff & David**

Jeff: What's this? An invitation?  
David: Might be our way out of here!  
Jeff: There's a map too! :D

* * *

**Sauce**

"The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began."

* * *

**Jeff & David**

David & Jeff: To escape ride the boat back...  
Jeff: We... don't know where that is...  
David: Dude. Maybe it's behind that door!  
Jeff: I doubt it but let's try anyways.

* * *

**Sauce**

"And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.  
A stubborn elder sister.  
A witty younger brother."

* * *

**Jeff & David**

Jeff: Last Door!

The ground under them collapses.

* * *

**Sauce**

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.  
"What's the last one? Er..."

"The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed."

A door in front of her opened.

With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

She smiled. She stepped through the door and was teleported to the castle again.

* * *

**Bleh. There. Music. Hope you're happy.**


	21. Act 5: Sprites

**I stopped putting it on Deviantart. SORRY! Anyway, the... Act. Yeah.**

* * *

You stand up. (You are Sweet, yes you heard me right.)  
Sour: Did they start now?  
Sweet: Yeah.  
Sweet-Sprite: Come on. They must NOT fight Chance.  
Sour-Sprite: ...  
Sweet: What happens if they don't?  
Sour-Sprite: The server will shut down, making every player in the current server a npc.  
Sweet: Non-playable character...  
Sour: That's bad. We should go, now.

He puts down a metallic box, similar to the one Sauce picked up. (YES IT WAS SWEET WHO ORIGINALLY PICKED IT UP, JUST DEAL WITH THE RANDOM RECONSIDERATION) A portal opens.

*Beep, Beep*

Everyone looks at their phone.

* * *

-terminallyCapricous started trolling beeSprite-

TC: DiD YoU Do It?  
BS: Not yet. they're getting ready to jump in.  
TC: OkAy i'lL TeLl hIm  
BS: K thanks.

-beeSprite logged off-

* * *

-carelessTrickster started talking to partySprite-

CT: you doing it?  
PS: yeah, i'm about to save your asses. can't believe you actually tried battling her. where are you right now anyway?  
CT: Dereet. Man this place is as Green as a clover.  
PS: tell me about it later. I gotta save your ass.

-partySprite walked away-

* * *

-carcinoGeneticist started trolling partyPeeps-

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING  
PP: about to save my friends?  
CG: WHAT  
PP: just leave me alone.

-partyPeeps ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist-

* * *

-adiosToreador started trolling bumbleBee-

AT: uH,,, wHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING,  
BB: pblblblblblllllltttttffftttt  
AT: wHAT,,,,  
BB: your mum.

-adiosToreador blocked bumbleBee-

* * *

Group of 4, two doppelgangers, JUMP THROUGH THE PORTAL!

Connecting... Connecting... Connected.

Welcome to the Land of Clubs.

* * *

You are now Cube. The people you should've shown around are now laying on the floor, unconscious. Well... You're fucked. The doors bust open, 2 sprites and 2 players have your's and Chance's attention. They grab the unconscious bunch and run the FUCK out of there. You follow. The doors close behind you with a loud thud. You look at them.

* * *

You are now Dead Jeff, you are in Dereet. You are with your dead friends. You are going to be there for quite a time. You guys ARE exploring the planets. Seems that Sauce sucks at explaining the planets. Frinzy is a red planet, it is the Kingdom of Spades(Mostly just Prospit painted Red). Laure is a blue planet, it is the Kingdom of Diamonds(Mostly just Prospit painted Blue). Dereet is a Green Planet, it is the Kingdom of Clubs(Mostly just Derse painted Green). Purr and Ten are separate planets. One is Yellow(Derse painted yellow), Purr, and Ten is Orange(Prospit painted Orange). They are connected by a bridge.

Villagers  
Frinzy: pink villagers wearing red (Prospit clothes painted red)  
Laure: light blue villagers wearing blue (Prospit clothes painted blue)  
Dereet: dark green villagers wearing green (Derse clothes painted green)  
Purr: white villagers(not racist) wearing colourful clothes (mostly Prospit villagers)  
Ten: black villagers (not racist) wearing colourful(bad memory) clothes (mostly just Derse villagers)

* * *

You are now Sweet-Sprite. *beep beep*

-carelessTrickster started talking to partySprite-

CT: are you done?  
PS: HELL YEAH. that was really easy.  
CT: LOL

-carelessTrickster went off to celebrate-

That's all for Sweet-Sprite.

* * *

You are now Fall.

Notes: Not making Pesterchums for the wrong end characters! YEAH! ;D

Wrong-end Fans: BITCH

Notes: FUCK YOU! ;D

Right-end Fans: *fights bad end fans*

* * *

Now you are Sweet and Sour. You flee to your planets! XD

* * *

You are now Jeff.

WAKE THE FUCK UP!

You wake up. WTF.

Jeff & David: Sour, Sweet?  
Sour-Sprite: You wish. I gtg. Sweet, can you do this dimension, I'll do the other?  
Sweet-Sprite: Yeah.  
Sour-Sprite: Thanks.

He puts down the metal box and TELEPORTS THE HELL OUT-A THERE!

Sweet-Sprite: *pbbbbbbt*

One explanation Later!

Sweet-Sprite: Any questions?  
Jane: Why are you a cat? :D  
Sweet-Sprite: Cat-Sprite. I've combined with S's old sprite.  
Tulip: How's S?  
Sweet-Sprite: Can't answer that, sorry. That's kinda a spoiler, so yeah.  
Jeff: who's Sprite did Sour combine with?  
Sweet-Sprite: his own.  
David: Why is Purr named Purr?  
Sweet-Sprite: fuck should i know?

They stand up.  
Jeff: can you still strife?  
Sweet-Sprite: only if Fall lets me.  
Jeff: who's Fall?  
Sweet-Sprite: The creator of this universe. But for now, let's not mention them. they did do something awful.  
Jeff: "they"?  
Sweet-Sprite: ...

* * *

You are now Sweet-Sprite. You didn't explain who the internet trolls are. You didn't want to. It's too much of a spoiler. Wait... damn. Fall's posting the troll pictures already? Pfft. Oh well. They can't know them yet.

* * *

You are now Fall. Post the troll pictures on your profile! On it! End this Chapter!

* * *

**YEAH! I'm working on the picture things. Some may look strange only because they're Beta and NOT HOMESTUCK. I know most of them don't have horns, don't blame.**

**And if some of you are misunderstood, the dead kids changed their handles.  
Jeff: carelessTrickster  
David: maskedMurder  
Tulip: mentalTherapist  
Jane: vanillaBunny  
Sweet: partySprite  
Sour: beeSprite  
Sauce: blueBell  
Fall: revengeMaster  
Mist: fallenLeader  
S: redDawn**


	22. Act 6 Act 1: Server 1-1

**We are entrenched in this fucker. I decided something... I put it in the story.**

* * *

Fall: Damn. Purr and Ten are suppose to be the last worlds... This is way too fast.  
Fall- SKIP LE PURR AND TEN!

* * *

Sauce-Sprite: Uh... Guys... Something tells me this world is still in progress...  
Tulip: ...  
Jane: What tells you that?  
Sauce-Sprite: The fact that we're riding a dragon and we have wings and we are inside the dragon.  
David: And there's the portal right there.  
Sauce-Sprite: Well shit. Let's see where that takes us.

* * *

Fall: SLOW DOWN DAMN IT. THE PORTAL ISN'T EVEN FUCKING OPENED YET!  
Mist: you're screaming at your ancestor... through time... what the actual fuck?  
Fall: did you have to give that away?!  
Mist: Yes.  
Fall: They FUCKING don't know WHAT THE FUCK they're DOING!  
Mist: If you changed places with them, you'd do what they're doing right now.  
Fall: FUCK IT.  
Fall- open portal to /place value 2, Purr to Server 1.1 Land of Spades, uses 1.

* * *

Sauce-Sprite: okay, it's open! Let's jump through!  
Everyone jumps through.

Loading server... Loading Server... Server loaded  
Welcome to the Land of Sp-a-d-es-

Welcome to the Land of Wind and Shade.

* * *

Fall: What?  
Computer: Server 1.1 loaded. Welcome to the Land of Wind and Shade.  
Fall: Wh- WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Mist: ... I'll leave you alone to look at the landscape. I'm going to visit Slender. I'll come back later. I don't want you to mess up decoding them back to Spades. *teleport*  
Fall: *sigh* I'll gladly want silence. bye.

* * *

Sauce-Sprite: *lands on feet* Awesome! *beep beep* Huh? What's this?

**Sprite Strife Specibus Section D**  
Far-Ranged Kind: Enabled  
Blade Kind: Enabled  
Staff Kind: Disabled  
Defense Kind: Enabled  
Hammer Kind: You're not an idiot  
Gun Kind: You're not Jake English  
Teleport Kind: You're not an Enderman!  
Blunt Kind: What? Are you 3 years old?  
Assassin Kind: Assassin Tier only  
God Kind: God Tier only  
Shipper's Kind: Writers only  
Block Kind: This isn't Minecraft  
Puppet Kind: You don't own puppets  
Bro-fist: You're not Pew-Die-Pie  
Bloody-Knife kind: You're not Mad  
Claw Kind: You don't own claws!  
**Figure  
**Human: Off  
Sprite: On  
Writer: Unavailable  
Girl: Duh  
Boy: Weirdo, nope  
Object: NO

Sauce-Sprite: **:**I  
Sauce-Sprite: *Human on, Sprite off*  
Jeff: *wakes up* PFFT *gets up*  
David: *wakes up* *stands up*  
Jane: *gets up and stretches* YAWN.  
Tulip: *gets up, brushes off invisible dust*  
Jeff: Glad that was all a dream. Sup Sauce?  
David: ...  
Jane: ...  
Tulip: Where are we?  
Sauce: *sing-song voice* Land of Wind and Shaaade~!  
Tulip: To little cubes and Teaaa~!  
Sauce: Jack is the enemy,  
Tulip & Sauce: He gave us his affirmation~!  
Sauce: This is it for me,  
Tulip: Destroy him totally,  
Sauce & Tulip: It just keeps happening! Let us face humiliation!  
Tulip: Let me tell you 'bout the Sea Queen,  
Sauce: Shut up Tul don't act like royalty, remember when you were the bad guy, such a sad guy, killed Jeff on a murder high!  
Tulip: *laughs* Lol  
David: WTF Y WERE U SINGING?!  
Tulip: ...  
Sauce: FALL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

* * *

Fall: lol i might as well have fun while doing this. XD

* * *

Jane: Doesn't matter, we need to find out where the next portal is.  
Sauce: Yeah.

* * *

**I think I'll merge this wi- nah, i'm too lazy. :I I'll just put this as Act 6 (Act 1?)... LIKE THE ACTUAL HOMESTUCK THING, OMG. I DIDN'T NOTICE! XD **


	23. Act 6 Act 1: Running

**O_O this act is weird as fuck. if it's too OP just tell me.**

* * *

Fall- idea  
You have an idea. you get on your computer

-beeSprite logged on-

BS: hey, Sauce.  
PS: hey Sour-Sprite!  
BS: ...yeah... look, sweet-sprite is suppose to tell you this but she's not on. Find a designer, creator, alchemiter and insert this code: 9673MDj0  
PS: okay!  
BS: i gtg now, bye  
PS: bai!

-beeSprite logged off-

Fall: *chuckle* take that.

* * *

**Sauce-Sprite  
**Jeff: Who was that?  
Sauce-Sprite: Sour-Sprite.  
Jeff: Oh. What did he say-  
Sauce-Sprite: He gave me a code.  
David: Well fuck. We're gonna need-  
Sauce-Sprite: Yeah, I know.  
Tulip: What's the code anyway? I know you're terrible at remembering stuff.  
Sauce-Sprite: uh... 9674MDj0. (whisper: I think)  
Jane: Ya sure?  
Sauce-Sprite: Yup.  
Tulip: Okay then.

*beep beep* *honk honk* *beep beep* *beep beep*

-terminallyCapricious started trolling pranksterSprite-

TC: SuP BrOtHeR?  
PS: I'm a girl...  
TC: SoRrY, SiS. I'M A GiRl tOo Ya KnOw!  
PS: That's good to know. So, what do you need?  
TC: oH, mOtHeR fUcKiN' nOtHiNg.  
TC: jUsT cAmE tO tElL yOu,  
TC: wAtCh OuT fOr ImPs.

-terminallyCapricious ceased trolling pranksterSprite-

-adiosToreador started trolling pranksterSprite-

AT: hEY PS,  
PS: hey at.  
PS: what an obvious nickname.  
PS: it's like you WANT me to call you that.  
PS: so, what do you want,  
PS: at?  
AT: gO FUCK YOURSELF. AND ALSO, I HEARD YOU WERE TALKING TO TERMINAL ASSHOLE,  
PS: you mean terminallyCapricious?  
AT: yA, DON'T INTERRUPT ME,  
AT: wHAT DID SHE TELL YOU,  
PS: luck.  
AT: tHAT'S IT, tHAT SUCKS,  
PS: you suck. no other troll has been so nice to us.  
AT: ,,,

-adiosToreador blocked pranksterSprite-

-twinArmageddons started trolling pranksterSprite-

TA: hey.  
TA: an2wer.  
TA: 2low a22.  
PS: what do you want?  
TA: ii dropped an alchemiiter near you. Be thankful.  
PS: thanks?  
TA: Yeah, whatever, ju2t go punch in tho2e code2 already.

-twinArmageddons ceased trolling pranksterSprite-

-arsenicCatnip started trolling pranksterSprite-

AC: :33- hey PS!  
PS: ( ._.)- hey AC.  
AC: :33 how's it going?  
PS: ( "-_-)- bored.  
PS: ( o_o)- and confused.  
AC: that's strrrrange.  
PS: ( ?_?)- why would you say that?  
AC: nothing. purrhapse you arrre in need of assistance.  
PS: like what?  
AC: I can drop a makerrr and a designerrr near you.  
PS: that would be really helpful!  
AC: i just did. it's nearrr the alchemiterrr TA put down.  
PS: thanks!  
AC: no purroblem!

-arsenicCatnip ceased trolling pranksterSprite-

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely late and lame updates guys, I'll just give you this unfinished masterpiece instead.**

_**NO!**_

* * *

Fine jeez.  
Jeff: Guys.  
Jane: Yeah? CX  
Jeff: Maybe-Maybe we should split up.  
Tulip: Really?  
Jeff: I- yeah, i think so.  
David: If you say so man.  
Jeff: But- I think we should meet back here.  
Sauce: Sounds like a plan!

Everyone started walking away.

Jeff: DAMN! WTF! WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT!?  
?: He-hello?  
Jeff: ?_? Who's there?

A little boy almost taller than Sauce walks out of behind a bush behind you. His shoes are covered with soot and his hands are trembling.

Jeff: How did you get here? I didn't see a log in thingy.  
?: i'm sauce's (son)...  
Jeff: You're Sauce's what?

Jeff: (sigh) guess it doesn't matter. What's your name?  
?: Runny Lillium...  
Jeff: Runny? That's a strange name but okay.  
Runny: I came to tell you Sauce has been teleported to another dimension by Fall...  
Jeff: Pbt. I expected that to happen. -_-  
Runny: *plucking flowers off the ground, and tying them together* here.  
Jeff: Cool! a flower crown! I could never make one of these, but I've seen plenty before!  
Runny: you're welcome...  
Jeff: Heh. Thanks.  
Runny: *makes confused sound* What is that?  
Jeff: What is what? *looks*  
Jeff: Oh! It's a maker, designer, and alchemiter! Just what we needed! XD  
Jeff: Now what was the code? 9674MDj0? Yeah...

Jeff walks up to the designer and punches an empty card with the code. He grabs a random totem lying about and puts the card in the slot and the totem in the maker. And makes a... thingy! He places the totem in the alchemiter and it makes a totally necessary item! Nope. Nope. It's just a candy sword. It's a sword that can slice through shtuff but it's just candy coated.

* * *

**That's all! MADE ANOTHER OC! Runny. It took forever to find that name.**


	24. Act 6 Act 1: Glub

**Another chapter. Hopefully uploaded today!**

* * *

*ring*

Jeff: what was that?  
Jane: guys! *distant*  
Jeff: JANE?! ARE YOU W-  
Jane: TULIP AND DAVID ARE WITH ME!  
Jeff: GOOD!

Jane, David, and Tulip ran... well David just walked, to Jeff. Runny hid behind him.

Jane: Who's- who's that?  
David: where's Sauce?  
Tulip: why are his clothes tattered?  
David: Does he even have weapons?

Jeff: this is Runny, Sauce was sent to another dimension, i don't know why his clothes are tattered, and i'm pretty sure he has weapons.  
Runny: My weapons are far-ranged and blade kind... and i'll change when we arrive at a village.

David: There are villages in Illion?

Runny: what's an Illian?  
Jeff: that's the game.  
Runny: We're in Sburb...?  
Jeff: what.

Jane: I think I know what happened.  
Tulip: We had game jumped!

Jeff: What?

David: Game jumping is when you play a game and get transferred to another by mistake.  
Jane: how did you know that?  
David: it says it on this piece of paper that was on the ground.

Runny: that's mine!

David: *toss*

Runny: *catch*  
Runny: It's important only i can see what's in it.

David: says who?

Runny: Hussie.

David: who's Hussie?

Runny: The creator of Sburb.  
Runny: Who created Alien?

David: It's Illian and I'm pretty sure Mist and Fall.

Runny: You needed 2 people two make the game?  
Runny: Must be difficult.

David: Not really but Mist doesn't do much.  
David: Just makes sure no one hacks, is too OP, breaks, or cheats in the game.

Runny: oh... *ring*  
Runny: Wait a moment.

-carcinoGeneticist started trolling vanillaChocolate-

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCK ASS? AND WHY ARE YOU THERE? FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY SEE THESE FUCKERS, YOU ARE THERE.  
VC: what do you mean first? you've seen them in Illian didn't you?  
CG: NO. ILLIAN IS OFF LIMITS TO TROLLS, DUMB ASS  
VC: how am I suppose two know that?! It isn't like I'm you! what did you want anyways?  
CG: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU THERE?!  
VC: sseeccrreett.  
CG: WHY ARE THE LETTERS DOUBLED?  
VC: mmeeaannss ii'mm ttaallkkiinngg sslloowwllyyyyyyy.  
CG: WHAT.  
VC: pbt i have two go.

-vanillaChocolate left out of secrecy-

Jeff: who pestered you?  
Runny: CG.  
Lizard(?): Glub. (sup)  
Jeff: aww.  
Runny: Glub. Glu. Glub GGLLUUBB. (just got trolled. AGAIN)  
Lizard(?): glu glu glu! (ha ha ha)  
Runny: GLUB GLUUB! (Shut UP!)  
Lizard(?): Glub glub glub GLUB. (ok, i'll lead you to the village now)  
Runny: That'd be helpful.

Runny and Jeff started following the Lizard and Tulip, Jane and David followed. Lizard was singing the whole way.  
Lizard: Glub glub-a-glub glub-a-glub glub-a-glubba!

**VILLAGE**

Lizard(?): Let us welcome the friends of the apprentice!  
Village: Welcome!/Hi!/Hello!/Glub!/OMG HI!/WWWhhhaaattt?  
Runny: **:**I  
Jeff: Apprentice?  
Runny: I used two be the Apprentice for the Assassin of Hope until he passed. We were suppose two keep it secret from outlanders like you 4.  
Jeff: So you're the "Apprentice of Hope". Who was this Assassin guy?  
Runny: J Jr.  
Jeff: So he's like S and doesn't know his first name?  
Runny: No, more like I'd rather not say his name.  
Lizard(?): *Lizzy gets uncomfortably close to Jeff* Why ya askin' so many questions?  
Runny: Why did you just tell him what you just did?  
Lizzy: *Lizzy says* Shut up.  
Jeff: hmm... Beclaws I was curious? Hell yeah cat puns.  
Lizzy: *Lizzy mentions she has to leave beclaws she is needed elsewhere* *Lizzy walks away*  
Runny: Weird.

* * *

Fall: SHIT.  
Fall- Erase kissing scene.  
Fall: IMAGINE THAT NEVER HAPPENED.  
Fall- Mentally slap yourself in the face.  
**For those who have NO FUCKING CLUE what I'm talking about, David kissing Jeff was suppose to be the original chapter 20. Or the start of Act 6. That's why they are teleported to Purr and no one knows how. No one knows how I'm GLAD I deleted that part either. Would've ruined the story or some shit.  
**Fall: UGH! -n-  
Fall: Back to the story.

* * *

Jeff: What was that all about?  
Runny: Dunno, but I changed my clothes.  
Jeff: Nice.  
Runny: Thanks. I have my Apprentice clothes here but I'd rather not put them on. Don't want them two get them dirty or something. *pats shoulder bag*  
(I made him but the computer erased him)

* * *

**Imma stop it there! XD DX Good day, if you sneezed bless you. Sorry it's shorter than usual, my brother was harassing me.**


	25. Act 6 Act 1: Fragile Dream

**I will only display these Worlds in this fanfiction, due to copy right. JK these are my own planets.  
**Land of Pranks and Balance: Jeff, John: Linked to their rather "pranky" attitude  
Land of Up, Down, and Portals: Dave, David: Linked somehow to their attitude  
Land of Forests and Life: Tulip: Linked to her calm and nature-loving attitude  
Land of Destruction and Creation: S: Unknown how they are linked  
Land of Luxury and Dream: Lily: Linked to her life  
Land of Plants and Hats: Jane and June: Jane likes plants, June likes Hats  
Land of Battle and Death: ?: Unknown User  
Land of Sorrow and Despair: J Jr: Unknown how they are linked  
Land of Mysteries and Secrets: Runny: Linked to his Assassin personality  
Land of Surprises: Runny: Linked to his strange personality  
Land of Quiet and Mirth: Gamzee: Gamzee has a mirth-y attitude  
Land of Fear and Courage: Karkat: Linked to his cowardly yet courageous actions  
Land of Tea and Friendliness: Kanaya: Linked to her liking of Tea and Friendly personality  
Land of Technology and Honey: Sollux: He likes Bee2  
Land of Puzzles and Love: GROSS- I mean Vriska: She likes puzzles  
Land of Dew and Leaves: Feferi: WATER GLUB GLUB  
Land of Hope and Diamonds: Eridan: Eridan has hope in his Quadrants  
Land of Apologies: Tavros: Unknown how they're linked  
Land of Parties and Streamers!: Nepeta: CAT THEMED!  
Land of Memories and Kindness: S: Unknown how they're linked  
Land of Songs and Melodies: Fall: Unknown how they are linked  
Land of Laughter and Goofiness: Mist: Unknown how they are linked  
Land of Justice and Fruits: Terezi: Linked to her ancestor and favourite fruits  
Land of Wishes: Aradia: Unknown how they're linked  
Land of Bots and Horses: Equius: HAHAHHAAHA! XD He likes hoof-beasts and Robot manufacturing!  
Land of Candy and Tricks!: Tricksters: Don't worry they're not hostile  
Land of Viruses and Hacking: Final Boss Battle  
**Yeah, it's gonna go like that. They're gonna be facing different bosses in the last one so don't worry.**

* * *

Runny: You're not even suppose two be here.  
Jeff: What?  
Runny: Pretty sure this isn't your Session.  
Jeff: Okay?  
Runny: Right now, you're suppose two be at the Land of Pranks and Balance.  
Jeff: What does that mean?  
Runny: You did something wrong. The servers must have glitched or something. Shit. I'll have two contact Hussie about this, later. Let's see if the next gate brings us two your Session.  
Jeff: Gate? Don't you mean portal?  
Runny: What? No. Here they have a gate, you're suppose two go in it two go two the next world. You have two build up two it.  
Jeff: Weird. Our portals are just there. You usually have to fight a "Simple Boss" before you can find it.  
Runny: For us, I guess the same thing, but you have two build up two it.  
David: Guys!  
Jane: Look at what we found! :D  
Runny: *looks* SHIT. Get your hands off ma Wings right now!  
David: GEEZ IS EVERYTHING YOURS?!  
Runny: No.  
David: HOW DO WE KNOW IT'S EVEN YOURS?!  
Runny: IT HAS MY FUCKING NAME ON IT.  
David: OH HERE YOU GO! *hands*  
Runny: THANKS!  
Tulip: STOP YELLING!  
Runny & David: okay.  
Jane: So, how are we suppose to go to this other world? Are you going to take us there?  
Runny: You can go through the gate right above the Tower of Maps. Don't touch the maps though. What? No! I'm going two the Land of Little Cubes and Tea two check up on J Jr!  
Jeff: It's not like we'd know where to go after we enter the Tower. -n-  
Runny: That and I can't trust you not two steal any maps... Fragile will escort you.  
Jane: Who's Fragile?  
Runny: She's my pet Pinixy, but I'd rather think of her as a Moirail.  
Jeff: What's a Moi-  
Runny: You'll find out soon enough. Fragile!  
Fragile: Yeah?  
David: She don't look like no pet. (DDAAMMNN)  
Fragile: *Looks up from her book* No.  
Runny: okay? ?_? Fragile, is that the actual book?  
Fragile: It's a copy. I wouldn't be dumb enough to take J Jr's book.  
Runny: Can you escort them to their Session?  
Fragile: You mean just through a portal right?  
Runny: DUH.  
Fragile: Okay.

Fragile leads the group in front of the Tower.

Fragile: Don't steal any maps, don't go inside the tower and don't fall.

Jeff- check captchalogue.

Captchalogue  
Maps  
Bag  
Empty  
Empty  
Empty...

Fragile walks to the other side of the tower and you guys follow. She abruptly jumps on a wood stake attached to the wall of the tower. Fragile looks back.

Fragile: Aren't you comin'? The stake won't come off.

Carefully, the group climbs up the tower with her. After Jeff's 100 or so step, he slipped. David caught him and carried him bridal style the rest of the way.

Jane: Are you guys okay?  
David: Fine.  
Jeff: *shaking*  
Tulip: So this is what a gate is.

Everyone(but Jeff) turns to look. The group(but Jeff) awed at it.

Fragile: He'll be okay right?  
David: Yeah.  
Fragile: Well aren't you guys gonna go through?  
Jane: Are you coming? **:**D?  
Fragile: Why not? I already captchalogued my bag of adventuring stuff, so les go!

**End of Act 6**

* * *

**At least I remembered to put the End Act thingy. :P See you on the next chapter, and if you sneezed, bless you. Sorry it was so short! DX**


	26. Act 6 Act 1: Music Box

**Chapter 25! XD I mean Act 7! XD**

* * *

**ACT 7**

Fall: And done! Purr and Ten aren't the Last Boss thing then. Purr and Ten are gonna be the After-world/Dreamworld for the Land of Kings and Queens! **:**3  
Fall: Heh heh. I'm also done with making their Session!  
Fall: Jeez why am I talking to myself?  
Fall: Might as well declare this now!  
Fall: The Land of Kings and Queens is gonna be the After-math World(The world they're teleported to after beating the game)!

* * *

Jeff: Guys?  
David: Ugh... I mean yeah?  
Tulip: Yeah?  
Jeff: Where are we?  
Fragile: Land of Pranks and Balance, your world.  
Jeff: What?  
Fragile: Everyone has a world. Jane's is Land of Plants and Hats, Tulip's is the Land of Forest and Life, David's is the Land of Up, Down, and Portals.  
Jane: What's yours?  
Fragile: *tense*  
Tulip: Are you okay?  
Fragile: Yeah. Just... don't ask about my land.  
Jane: Sorry.  
Fragile: It's fine. Now time to explore the land!

* * *

**I'm working on the form of the land, by the time you see this, it's probably made already. Nope, I just gave up on it.**

* * *

Jeff: Hold that thought... This place looks rather gloomy... That's not what I had pictured my world to look like... O_O  
Tulip: Where are we then?  
Fragile: Guys... Look. A giant music Box.  
Jane: 10 locks? That's a lot of keys.  
David: What's inside it?  
Fragile: Dunno. Must be something important.  
Tulip: It's a star.  
Jeff: The Land of Locks and Keys? Land of Music and Melody? The Land of Keys and Melodies?

A sudden tune plays.

We-ell Come~ To the Land~  
of  
Keys and Melodies~!

Fragile: Do you know about this place Jeff?  
Jeff: No, but when I was younger, Shifter kept singing that tune to me. (Weh el come two the land of Keeys and Melodies.)  
Fragile: That's odd.

A portal opens on the front side of the box and the teens walk in.

Connecting... Loading... Loading...

**Welcome to the Land of Pranks and Balance**

* * *

**Does anyone know what's gonna happen with the box? Does anyone know where I got the idea from? *cough cough* Bronies *cough cough* I swear, I'm not a brony. I'm a homestuck pokemon warrior cats brony breed. Not really a brony though. Sorry this chapter was short.**

* * *

**WAS SUPPOSE TO BE NEXT TIMES' POST TIME! **

* * *

**I! Have! CHEESE! (totally necessary heading) (Tell dad about burning Toaster)**

* * *

Tulip: Where are we now?  
Fragile: Land of Pranks and Balance.  
Jeff: *giggle* Hey Fragile, one of the locals gave me this drink, it's berry punch! *giggle*  
Fragile: thankss... *takes,drink* *Poof! PONY!*

* * *

**Tooootally not a brony... yup. BTW I electrified myself so I had to Switch to another computer. Sorry my hand hurts too much, so I'm gonna merge this with last time's POST.**


	27. Act 6 Act 1: Juniours

**Welcome to Plot Twist City!**

* * *

Fragile: Jeff you douche!  
Jeff: Eh heh heh!  
David: ha ha ha.  
Jane: Aw! She's so cuteee!  
Tulip: What? How did?  
Fragile: *growl*

Everyone goes silent.

Fragile- turns around?  
Jeff: Oh... SHIT.  
?: Welcome to my Land, players.

* * *

**'?' Kills them or some shit. PLOT TWIST CITY! THE END! Jk, they're still alive.**

* * *

Jeff: ono'

Fall: plt.  
Fall- turns off monster  
Fall: A little too hard...

Fragile: *Poof* *HUMAN!*  
Tulip: That didn't last for long...  
Jeff & David: *takes off their glasses*  
David: You...  
Jeff: ASS!

* * *

**Sorry I just had to. For no reason at all, it seems.**

* * *

Fragile: Anyway, I gtg. I'm not your tourist. *teleport?* *:D*  
David: Well that was a waste of time.  
Jeff: No doubt.  
Jane: Guys? *points*  
Jeff: Ye- *le gasp* TREE HOUSE! *runs to tree house*

* * *

**The tree house is in a garden, the garden has two fields, one on the right (Of carrots) and one on the left (Of wheat). In the middle is a pathway to the tree house, which is on the back-middle of the garden. Next to the tree house on both sides were flower gardens. The garden is fenced with bushes.**

* * *

? childish voice: halt!  
? childish voice 2: Who goes there?  
? childish voice 3: Why have you come and-  
Childish voices: Trespassed?!  
Jeff: *giggle* It is just we, travelers who have come out of curiosity of this land.  
David: *whisper* Jeff what are you doing?

3 children come out of a bush. I'm working on them!

Child 1: King!  
Child 2: What brings us to our humble castle?  
Child 3: And who are these strange people?  
Jeff: This is er... David, 'Knight of Time' and er... Tulip, Seer of Light and um... Jane, Witch of Growth.

(Jeff tries to remember what that weird dinosaur said)

Jeff: Now, who are you?  
Child 1: Fragile Dream Jr! Witch of Hope!  
Child 2: John Jr... Heir of Hope...  
Child 3: Link Jr! Knight of Hope!  
Jeff: Those names sound familiar... (Except for Fragile Jr, that was their previous 'Tour-guide')  
Fragile Jr: You are welcome to our abode.  
Link Jr: May you enjoy the visit.  
John Jr: If you want...  
Jeff: Of course.

The group walks with John leading up to the Tree House.

Jane: How did you act so calm?  
Jeff: Sometimes, it's easier to play it the easy way.  
Tulip: What?  
David: Ooooooh... I know what he means. *Fist bunp*  
Jeff: *fist bunp*

* * *

**And so, that ends off the insanely short chapter. I'm insanely thin and my brother is insanely annoying. This is going to be such a cheesy... casey... Story. ;D**


	28. Act 6 Act 1: Short Chap sorry

**Here's chapter 27? Of the actual thing! Oh, and no profiles for the Junior-Clan! XD**

* * *

Link: There's a giant monster there. Be careful.  
John: *nod*  
Fragile: *hands John compass*  
John: thanks...

John leads the group outside the garden and, following the sun, to the gate.

Jeff: What monster?  
John: *sh*

John points to a large kitten, the size of a human.

Jane: Awwww-

The kitten gets up.

Jane: www-EWWW!

The kitten is disgruntled. His head is shaved, his eyes are pure green. His mouth is stitched and his body fur that Jane saw was his fresh kill.

Kitten: HISSSSSSSS!

The group runs to the gate. They jump through.

Jane: OMFG! ;n;  
Jeff: o-o *clinging to David*  
David: -.- *is trying not to notice*  
Tulip: Is John still with us?  
John: right here...  
Tulip: good.

* * *

**That was completely unnecessary! That probably was one of the worst GOD DAMN chapters you've ever read! ;n; Got writer's block, still wrote! XD AND very short chapter.**


	29. Act 6 Act 2: Portals everywhere!

**Sorry for the long wait guys... I guess, HERE'S DA ACTUAL THING... you know? Parody? No? O-ok... I'll leave now... Fall can take over... I feel like on the brink of laughter s why not have this be a funny-stuck? That's not a real stuck you say? Well ok. Then. (Btw the other chapter was a sad-stuck not heinoustuck)**

* * *

Jeff: Hahaha!  
David: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?  
Tulip: Where's John?  
Jeff: *giggles* AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Jane: OMFG WTF?!  
Jeff: Plathhahahahahhaha!  
David: Where the fuck are we?  
John: *emerges from a portal* Land of Up,Down and Portals.  
David: ahhhhhhhh...hmm...  
Jeff: Plbahhahahahahaaaa!  
Tulip: *le gasp*  
Jane: Ah!

John question Jeff. What? No... Not like that. Jeff is 99.9% sure he's straight.

Jeff: *points to the jester hat on his head* No one seems to have noticed it.  
Tulip: What.  
Jane: Huh?  
David: FTLOG (for the love of gog) WTF.  
Jeff: *rings the top bell of the hat* boop. *portal rimmed with blue opens in front of him* boop. *he jumps in*  
Everyone else but John: Jeff!

Jeff appears again.

Jeff: Yeah?  
David: Where did you get that hat?!  
Jeff: Everyone's wearing one. *points to Jane's party hat, Tulip's cat-in-the-hat hat, and David's Jester hat*  
David: DAMN IT. WHY IS MY HAT YOUR'S?!  
Tulip: Where did I get this hat?  
Jane: Is this some kind of joke? :I?  
Jeff: Just try it!  
Jane: *pokes the party hat* *a portal rimmed with green appears in front of her* *le gasp*  
Tulip: *grabs the hat and turns it upside-down (magician style) and pulls out a portal rimmed with pinkish purple* hmm...  
David: NO! *pouts*  
Jeff: *pokes David's hat*  
David: (party pooper David is unfazed) *a portal rimmed with red opens*  
John: open.  
Jeff: John I'm pretty sure portals don't open that wa-  
John: *a portal rimmed white appears in front of him*  
Jeff: *le gasp* Are you guys thinkin' what I'm thinking?  
Everyone else: ?

**1 hour of messing with portals later.**

Jeff: *boop beep*

-carcinoGeneticist started trolling carelessTroublemaker-

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING?  
CT: playing around? :T  
CG: WELL STOP IT, GET OUT OF THAT WHITE ABYSS OF NOTHINGNESS AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK INTO THE GAME!,  
CT: make me.  
CG: AGH! AND YOU ASK WHY WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS!  
CT: what?

-carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling carelessTroublemaker-

-prankMaster started pranking carelessTroublemaker-

PM: I added a portal near you. Jump in it. Or not, if you want to be stuck there until you die, it's fine by me.  
CT: what?

-prankMaster has been caught!-

Jeff: Whaaaat? *looks over shoulder, sees an open gate*

Jeff stops with this tomfoolery and calls everyone else to the gate. A shadow wolf walks from behind the gate.  
Everyone but Jeff and John take out their weapons.  
The wolf goes to Jeff.

* * *

**GAH! MY "E" button is being a bitch! I guess I got to end it here... B3 PORTALS.**


	30. Act 6 Act 3: Shadows

**30! My lucky number! Not really... But, that doesn't change the fact that MY , key is broken! Plus, the beginning might be different.**

* * *

_"It seems, Wandering Players wander to my world due to the fact that the Host or 'Writer' will make them. During my researches while Dream Cloud was my guardian in this mystical fairyland, I have found out J.J. and Runny are supposedly meant to go to the Land of Wind and Shade and they can't pass through their last and final gate without the rest of the group, meaning me and Spots (the 3rd! XD). I have also found out that Spots had a body before he turned into a Shadow Animal, I found it and he can go into it. He's in it right now! It's a black and White cat with Yellow Eyes. But beside that, I can't find a way to make portals..."_

The young Ruine (Ruin) child closed the book in front of her. The cat she owned named Spots walked up from behind a bookshelf. If you're confused I'll try to explain, the child owns a curved library. She likes to write inside her research book from inside this small library and sometimes, she's look out the window directly behind her, if she was sitting in the chair that is behind a small table that held her precious research book. But why did the cat walk from behind a bookshelf? Well that shelf was covering the door to her room, so there is a small space on the bottom of the shelf for her to crawl through, or her cat to walk through. The young Ruine girl smiled, seeing that the cat was in his Body Form, so he won't get hurt if he touched water. Oh Dear, she didn't introduce herself now, did she?

... Wait... You mean me?

Yes you! You should know by now!

Um... Cat Ruine?

Very funny. Come on! You can do it!

Spot...s?

Er... no. Just because her cat is Spots the 3rd doesn't mean she's Spots. Spots is a popular name her guardian gave her two Beagles.

What's her name then?

Dreamy Flower Harley Ruine!

Can I call her Dreamy?

Sure! *giggle* But Dream best suits her. Now I'll continue.  
Dream picked up Spots and placed him in her sylladex. Spots shouldn't be here. She crawled under the shelf and opened the door to her room. Her room has a roof that was glass so she could see the Starry Sky and a floor that was painted like a forest, heck, it even had a real tree in a corner of the room! The room had walls painted Dark Blue and Pink Flowers and consisted of very few things. A chest on the wall, containing her stuff: a few flowers, her flower necklace and flower crown, and her teddy bear. A painting place, more detailed is a notebook on an Easel. A pet bed next to the tree for Spots and her bed affixed right next to the tree so she could hang pictures on its branches. She released the cat from her sylladex and went outside, using the door next to the Easel. She turned back and took a key from on top the Chest near her bed, that key was not only for her bed, but for a music box and the chest. She headed out again and closed the door behind her. She walked into the nearby forest...

* * *

Connecting... Connecting... Connected!  
Welcome to the Land of Nights and Shadows!  
Error! Error! Exit Now! Error! Error! Exit Now!  
To ensure safety of all Server Players in the current server,  
Please choose a different Place to go!

Fall sighed, come on! It's been saying that for the past 10 minutes! Fine! She'll choose a different world! Disappointment, Land of Nights and Shadows and Day and Light, Dis. App. Ointment. Fall scrolled through the current choosing screen and stopped on one particular world. "The Land of Forests and Shadows." She clicked on it and it started loading.

* * *

Loading... Loading... Loading... Loaded.  
Welcome to the Land of Forests and Shadows!  
Please note the Host is living in the center of the Land.  
Also note the Forests are off limits except if she says otherwise.  
This world has been created 7-1-14 at 4:22 PM.

* * *

*Crash* Odd... You don't usually hear that noise. Something smells too. You'd better investigate. Maybe it was a Bear, or a deer, or A CHEETAH! You ready your bow and run to the source of the sound... You think you heard it there? Yup. You silently walk to the Pond, bow ready. But what you found wasn't an animal, not even a SHADOW animal, which were very common, but a group of teenagers. Ugh.

* * *

**Short, yes. Greatly Expected? Probably, probably not.**


	31. Act 6 Act 3: Shadow Minor

**I guess I should update.**

* * *

Two blondes, Two black-hairs. Great.

"FUCK!" the blonde girl whisper-yelled. "UGH!" the black-haired girl whispered, getting a vine off of her. "Remind me never to never jump in a portal... AGAIN!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "That... Was... AWESOME!" the black-haired boy shouted, jumping up. "Jeff!" the girls whined as water showered them yet again. "G- guys..." "Jeff" said pointing at you. "Yea- *le gasp*" everyone stared at you. "Hello miss Arrow girl, please put down the bow and we'll leave," the blonde boy said, calmly. "Do I know you somewhere" 'Jeff' asked. "Lie." "What?" the boy retorted. "You're lying. You're here looking for something and you won't leave for quite some time." "How did you?" the black-haired girl asked. "Teo taught me how to tell someone is lying. For example, the blonde guy twitches when he lies, and the black-haired... I mean 'Jeff' snickers quietly when he lies," you patiently say. "Or makes a gesture of chuckling." "Huh." "So who are you and what are you doing here?" you ask. "*Sigh* We're Jeff, David, Jane and Tulip," John explained pointing. "And we're here to look for a portal THEN we can get the fuck out of here," David finished. You lower the bow. "Oh?" you ask. They nod. You don't see any sign of lies so you captchalogue your weapon, which gets transported to the Strife Specibus, and you gesture them to follow you. Jeff shrugs at the group and starts following you. David follows behind him without a word and Jane and Tulip exchange glances before following you. You lead them outside the forest right into your living room.

(forgot about this. It's a map of her place)

Secret Library(right 7 feet by 6 feet) _bedroom(left, middle 10 feet by 10 feet) Door to outside  
Bathroom(Right, 5 feet by 7 feet) Living room(Middle, 13 feet by 14 feet) Kitchen(Left 6 feet by 8 feet)  
Door to outside in the living room

Your living room is pretty simple, a couch, an end table with a lamp, a coffee table, a TV, a few Chest scattered here and there near the walls. The door to the kitchen was on the right, if you were still at the entrance of the house, the door to the bathroom the left, if you were still in the same spot. The room was painted Blue and white, the walls were matching. The floor was painted Yellow with amazing detail, if you were to look at it from the ceiling, it'd almost be like looking at a beach, or a desert. The group marveled at the room, David not really caring though. "Nice house!" Jeff said, smiling. "Thanks... I guess..." you mumble. You walk to your room, Jeff follows the rest of the group is enjoying the Living Room. You shield your eyes from the sudden light taking a while to adjust. Never had you seen so much light. You notice Spots hiding from the light in a hole in the tree. "Whoaaaa!" Jeff said, looking at the clear, blue sky. "Is it always this sunny?" he asks. You sigh,"No, usually, it's night and beautiful. Something's happened in the hard-drive maybe..." you mumble, walking to the far wall, taking down a large portrait of you and Dream Cloud. You set it lightly to the side wall and crawl through the hole and stand up in your library. Jeff emerges, a few moments later and starts looking at a certain book that you think was the first one he saw. "I'm reading this series... The Series of Unfortunate Tales. Never have I seen so many books before," Jeff explained. "Come here," you take your book from your table. He puts the book on the table and walks over to you. "I've put in here very important information, it might help you answer why you're in my world not your own." "What do you mean?" he asks. "Everyone is entitled to their own world, you and your group somehow stumbled into mine."

One Explanation later

"So, Fall put us here? But why?" Jeff mumbled. "No idea," you answer, even though he was asking no one. "Well, for whatever reason, we still have to get out of here," Jeff said, confidentially. "Hmm... You can take my Series of Unfortunate Tales Books then," you say to him. "R-really?!" Jeff gasped. "Yeah, I don't read that series anymore anyways." He captchalogues the books and put them in one card. You captchalogue the Journal and your Bag. "THANKS!" he says, then with a small jumps races over to the space in the bookcase. He crawls through and you do too. You two walk into the living room, Spots in your captchalogue, only to find them gone. You hear a loud growl and exchange quick glances with Jeff. You open the Living Room door hesitantly and find David, a sword out, Tulip a staff out, and Jane a Spear out. They are battling a Shadow Minor (Ursa Minor reference) and losing. Ursa Minors are far more powerful than humans and can only be defeated by God Tiers, and Ursa Majors are even more powerful than God tiers and can only be defeated by Gods at their full strength or Writers at their lowest strength. You let out a relieved sigh, lucky it wasn't a Major, and take out your bow. Spots comes out of the captchalogue and puts a little bit of his soul in the arrow. You aim for the Star...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER, because why not? :o) :O CX {3 See you on the next chapter- I mean Act!**


	32. Act 6 Act 4: Rome

**Hm... I accidentally called Jeff, John at some point. Weird. And... Oops.**

* * *

You aim it at the star on it's head and shoot. The part of Spot's soul readjusts the arrow a little and it shoots right in the star. "You guys okay?" you ask as the Shadow Minor turns tail-stump and leaves into the forest. "Y-yeah." David mutters. "Fine." Tulip mumbles. "Wow." Jane says, astonished. The bear left something. You go over to the shiny thing he left. A crown. Isn't this Akioni's(Ah-Kee-yo-knee) crown? There's a bracelet next to it. Isn't this Oniaki's(Oh-knee-ah-key) bracelet? Odd.

* * *

**Akioni is the land's riser of the Moon, Oniaki riser of the Sun, in her religion. So they're basically her gods.**

* * *

The sun is starting to set. You don't touch the artifacts and walk to the group. "The portal is bound to be here somewhere, I can feel it." Jeff says, eyes shining. "Guys? Where's John?" "Probably in his own dimension." "Hey," they look at you. "Your portal can be found in the flower field in the north, when the sun sets and the moon rises. It's white and the void is black." You nod at them and flee to your home. Spots fades into the shadows and appears in the house. A dark aura comes from the forest, into the house and back into Spots. "Guys?" "Yeah?" "Remember when that wolf came to us?" "Yeah?" "Remember we jumped in the portal?" "Yeah..." "I think we left John there." "SHIT." You can hear them talking still. You look through your window and see them walk off. Good.

* * *

**Time to make another character.**

* * *

Aoniki(Aw-knee-key) jumped from building to building, everyone was using the Rome texture so it looked like she was skilled, which she was. She used to be tripping over things. "Assassin!" Damn they saw you. "Assassin!" "Assassin!" "Aoniki!" You almost jump at the sudden voice next to you. "Oh, hey Emi!" you nod at the girl. "Stop messing around and go to the hide-out!" you nod just as she runs left, separating the both of you. She starts jumping buildings. You look ahead and see the hide-out. 50 feet. You were going there in the first place! You run-take down the door and find guards inside, tying up Emi, Fluffy, Sissy, and D. Guards blocked out the front door.

Aoniki woke up, sweating. "You okay, Aoni(Ow-knee)?" Fluffy asked, he was entering the room. "Yeah," you say looking over to the empty bed next to you. "Just another nightmare." You miss Emi, with her black hair, and blue eyes, and her bossiness. She'd been your sister, your only family left. Well, real family. She had to go to her land, the Land of Light and Darkness, for some urgent reason. A letter came via Dragon Blood, saying she had to stay there. "What was it about?" "Emi, Rome, you know, the basics." "But you changed the texture to Sky City!" "I know," you say, looking at your Assassin clothes in your sylladex. Man you miss trolling guards using these, sure the guards are still here but now, there's no ground if you fall. THUD. "What was that?!" Fluffy asked. Aoniki gets off of bed, still in her Blue Pajamas and opens the door to find a guard, staring at her. "Y-yes?" she stutters. "Ma'am if you have the time, read this important letter," he hands you an enveloped letter, man you haven't seen a lot of Dragon Blood letters recently. Might be because people are running low on Dragon Blood. He nods at you and crosses a bridge connecting your house with the others.

* * *

**Note: Special Texture packs have a change in the environment not just the items, since you'd need resources from the Natural areas of the pack, not just farming enemies.**

* * *

You open the envelope, just another letter from Emi...

_Dear Aoniki,  
Hey Aoni, it's just me, it's been a while since we've talked, huh?  
Anyways, the texture's in the envelope, you can't have the Land of Rome and Assassins  
Without Rome and Assassins, correct? So, I'm giving you my Rome 1867 texture.  
Have fun, you little Thief you! FROM- Emi._

Did you really just read that?! REALLY!? :D You take the envelope and take out the Rome Modus, Rome Texture Pack, and a picture of Emi. YUS! You equip the Rome Modus, you had on the Sky modus, which makes your sylladex float around, which is pretty useless, but the Rome Modus lets you use the deadliest weapons you have first, if you set it on that, or the weakest, for practicing. YUS! You equip the Rome Pack and immediately, the world changes, the guard that was still crossing the bridge was crossing a bridge over water, and those who were on the streets buying something, had a change of clothes and most looked happy. Most people did like jumping over buildings and such.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL! Sorry, writers block. Probably going to update tomorrow, probably not. (Jeez I'm spouting out random statements that only I can possibly understand!) C:**


	33. Act 6 Act 4: Let me hug you!

**O my Gawsh! Thanks for the Views! :D Anyway, early chapter because, Why Not? (Not really early anymore)**

* * *

Fluffy blinked, and sighed. "Well, now you can drop eggs on top of my door again." You look over to him, apologetically. "I said it was an accident! JEEZ!" you retort, laughing quietly. "Uh, huh...? And, that's why you did it again," Fluffy responded. "I SWEAR, IT WAS D!" you say, not seriously though. "Someone say my name?" D asks as he opens the door. "Oh, by the by guys, D's going off somewhere, with his college friends!" Sissy says, before anyone could answer, as she pushes D out of the doorway. "I WAS SUPPOSE TA TELL THEM SISSY!" D whines. "Oh, hush!" "By the... by?" "It means, by the way, Aoniki." "And on the topic of By the by's, Fluffy, Aoni, D, did you confess your undying love to Muni, (Moon-e) yet Aoni?" Sissy asks the girl, yet still addressing everyone. "I DON'T LOVE HIM! HE'S A FRICKIN' STALKERRRRRRR!" Aoniki squeaks at Sissy. "Aww, I've already made a "shipping" name for you! Muniki!" Sissy giggles. "WAHHH! THAT SHIPPING SUUUCCCKKKSSS!" Aoniki whines. "Oh, shush! It's a great shipping name, you just don't like the ship!" David (No not the Dave David, the 'MONSTER!" David) said. Everyone turns to him. Aoniki, red from anger, scowls at him softly. "Hey David" "Sup man?" "It's been a while Davy." "Fluffy, how did you..?" David starts but then shook his head. Fluffy giggled. "Anyway, What did you need David?" Aoniki asks the man. "The mines are open and accessible again, now that there's ground. Everyone's started the rumor that there's treasure down there again. "I'm not going, I don't like mining anyway," Sissy sighs. "Probably not gonna be any treasure down there," D declines. "I don't wanna go somewhere dark!" Fluffy childishly whines. "What about you David?" Sissy asks. "I'm busy." "I'll go!" Everyone turns, surprised, at Aoniki. "W-what?!" D asks, puzzled. "HUH?" Sissy exclaims, mouth open. David and Fluffy looked speechlessly at her. "A-are you sure?" David asks, doubtfully. "But- but- but, it's dark there!" Fluffy adds. "Heh! Don't worry! I'm not bothered by the dark and I like searching for things, especially if they have rumors in them!" Aoniki smiled. "Well, take your Assassin clothes-" "Check." "Your Bow-" "Check." "Your sword-" "Check." "And your Potions," David ended his check list. "Uh..." Aoniki went over to her chest in a wall. "Cheeeeeack," she stretched the word. "Good."

* * *

Jeff: Guys?  
Tulip: Yeah *giggle*  
Jane: *snort*  
Jeff: What's happening? Where are my glasses? What am I holding onto? Why are you giggling?  
David: ...  
Jane: David has your glasses!  
Tulip: We're falling through a portal!  
David: You're holding onto ME. *puts glasses back on Jeff*  
Jeff: GAH! *jumps off of David* SORRY!  
Tulip: It was adorable,  
Jane: How you were hugging him,  
Tulip: Like your life depended on it,  
Jane: And you were hugging his Torso!  
Tulip: You're on bottom.  
Jeff: SHUT UUUPPPP! I'M NOT GAY!  
David: ... *ears go down a little*  
Jeff: David were you just disappointed at something?  
David: N-no!  
Jeff:Yeah, you were, your ears went down.  
David: Shut up!  
Jane: David's Gay For Jeeefffff!  
Tulip: *slaps Jane's mouth*  
Jane: *muffled OW!*  
Jeff: Why did you just-  
David: *hugs Jeff*  
Jeff: David why did you-  
David: We're gonna fall somewhere with the ground feeling like concrete. Bl  
Jeff: Really?! *completely oblivious*  
Jane: *glances at Tulip*  
Tulip: *glances at Jane*  
Jane: *shrug*  
Tulip: *sigh*

* * *

"Okay, guys! I have my phone! JEEZ!" Aoniki runs away from her friends, each one -except David- was nagging her about what she needed. She ran to the far Mines near to the abandoned side of the town. "Treasure, here I come!"

* * *

**Cheesy, I know, but! David's getting closer to Jeff! And Jeff's completely oblivious.**


	34. Act 7: THE BOOK!

**Sorry for the long wait! :-3~ nwn"**

* * *

**ACT 7**

**Connecting... connecting... Connected!  
You have connected to the ****Labyrinth**

_Guy wearing pink suit(GWPS): "Oh but can't we just see what DREAMER is seeing?"  
__Girl wearing black dress (GWBD): NO!  
__Boy wearing blue suit (BWBS): We can't this time. Kristel's locked from the archives. It seems only _ can enter. (Blank = loud beeping noise)  
__Girl wearing green dress(GWGD): *sigh* it seems so.  
__GWBD: The wronging. I must take care of this._

Jeff: GAH!  
Everyone is asleep around you.  
Jeff: Huh?  
There's a book under your palm. And so is David.  
Jeff: Davishhhhh... Walk up... Myehhhhhh...zzzzzz...  
You fall asleep again..GREAT.

_GWPS: Where's CriPaw?_  
_GWBD: I don't know Trickster, but I haven't seen her all day._  
_BWBS: She's probably lost all 9 lives already._  
_Trickster: I feel bad... John, can we get Lollipops?_  
_John: After this meeting._  
_GWBD: I have to find out where she is. Meet you after I investigate the Archives._  
_John: Okay, bye Kristel._

* * *

**It feels weird putting "that" name in this... :-3~ o-o"**

* * *

You wake up again, everyone's trying to shake off sleep this time though. You immediately captchalogue the book.  
David: What -blegh- what the hell happened?  
Tulip: Where- where are we? *cough cough*  
Jane: Guys. We're in a labyrinth.  
Jeff: Wha-?  
[The labyrinth is an Amnesia one, but there are no uh... monsters. :-3]  
David: Great... We'll have to split up aren't we?  
Jeff: Yeah... Jane, can go left, Tulip right, David, north, and I'll go south.  
Jane: Do we still have pesterchum?  
Tulip: Good thinking! We can use it to -cough- to, to um... communicate!  
You nod and they nod back and each of you go your separate ways.  
They leave and you start going South. Three minutes later, someone -three people- start pestering you.

-cinnamonShip[CS] started pestering carelessTroublemaker[CT]-

CS: Hey! You! Did you enter my dreambubble?!  
CT: Wha- what? What are you talking about?  
CS: ...  
CT: Was that you and the other guys?  
CS: Yes.  
CT: Why was that guy wearing pink?  
CS: Well he's a Trickster. His name is literally Trickster.  
CT: Why does he act so childish?  
CS: Tricksters do that. They also flirt a lot. And I use that term lightly because he fails at getting girls...  
CT: That's pretty sad.  
CS: Yeah... He even wears Heir garments when he's suppose to wear knight ones.  
CT: Okay? Why?  
CS: He said,"But I line in a family of HEIRS!" when we tried to put him in them.  
CS: Pretty sad actually... :-T  
CS: Anyways, do you have my book?  
CT: You mean the book that was under my hand?  
CS: Yes.  
CS: Great. It's my shipping book.  
CT: Shipping?  
CS: I guess you can keep it, I have other ones.  
CT: What's shipping?  
CS: It's where you pair two to four people in an uncanon ship.  
CT: Okay?  
CS: Just try it sometime.

-cinnamonShip[CS] ceased pestering carelessTroublemaker[CT]-

-twinArmageddons[TA] started trolling carelessTroublemaker[CT]-

TA: Jeff, what level are you on?  
CT: What?  
TA: Your 2pot on the echeladder?

You look around.

CT: echeladder? Is that something I missed?  
TA: Your an idiot.  
TA: 2ay open the echeladder.  
CT: rude.

Jeff: open le echeladder.

Your phone exits Pesterchum and goes to an App you didn't download.

Greentike  
Juvesquirt  
Plucky Tot  
Fidgety Bopper  
Anklebiter  
Champ-Fry  
Pesky Urchin  
Boy-Skylark  
Feather: Long, Curled tip, Lime, Forest stripes at base

You are on it and look weird... :oB

CT: Boy-Skylark  
TA: ...You're almost at god-tier...  
CT: What?

-twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling carelessTroublemaker[CT]-

That was weird. Now the last- Nope. Nope. They stopped pestering you... Oh well.

* * *

**Ugh... I got nothing else... Bye. :-3 SORRY! And sorry if it has any mistakes! And the pesterchum is updated too!**


	35. Act 7: The Discontinuement

_**This was what I was going to upload, pretty short. I was going to add more words, but...**_

* * *

**GOD I SUCK AT... uhm... UPDATING! YES! UPDATING! STORY!**

* * *

Cinnamon turned the corner. "Here, Spots." The dog sprinted to her side. "God, why are we here again? Why couldn't Fire come for us?"

_"Listen closely, there is a boy here. You must find him and ask him who CREAM is. I hear he's the one who knows."_

Spots ran forward. "Spots, ya found something?" The dog ran back. "No? (Sigh)"

* * *

_**Dammit. Sorry I had to discontinue this. Maybe when I'm older, I'll continue this as a different story (As in I'll remake it.)**_


End file.
